


Shinigami Poject

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Disclaimer : Yuusei MatsuiPairing : karunagiGenre : RomanceAU, OOCAkabane Karma found an unconscious boy and take him home. When the boy regain consciousness, it turns out that he run away from home. But from the way he talk about his mother it seems that he loves her. What make him run away from home?Nagisa, the boy's name, seems to look for someone as he kept saying he have to go far away and look for that someone while being chased away by his pursuer. What is this shinigami project the men said? And what is the mysterious power Nagisa have?Note : m-preg on last chapter





	1. Chapter 1

A middle aged woman and a young boy in a room with something like a capsule and a box near it. The dark blue haired woman pushed the boy inside the capsule urging him to hurry up.

"Mom" the boy called her with worried look.

"We don't have much time. You have to go" she said as she nimbly run her finger on the transparent buttons on the box.

"Then you go too" beg the boy

"...I can't, you will be in more danger if I go with you" she said after pausing a little.

The truth is she doesn't want to be separated from her child but with their whereabouts found out, they can't stay here anymore. That is why even if its only her child, she want him to be safe. She have to protect him. Even at the cost of her own life.

She push the last button and the capsule closed.

"Mom!" Cried the boy knowing that his mother will stay just as she told him, punching the glass separating them to no avail.

"Don't worry about me. They won't harm me since they will need my knowledge. But you... You have to run away far from here... To a place where they can't find you. Find the person fated for you and live a happy life..." She said as tears start to fall to her cheeks while her hands on the glass door.

"...and remember I will always love you, Nagisa"

Tears stained the boy's cheeks. And the capsule start falling down as he screamed ,"NO!! MOM!!".

"I wish you to find your happiness..."she whispered softly.

After she sent her child away, the door behind her opened. A group of men in black attire come in surrounding her with guns pointed to her.

° ° °

A red haired boy yawn as he walk home. For him its just the same boring day as usual. Boring class, boring classmates, boring lessons...he skipped class as usual picking a fight with bullies pranks on people...but still bored. He wonder isn't there any interesting things happened? One that will keep him occupied for some time.

The red haired boy turned left at the crossroad and thud sound can be heard as bump someone. The other person fall down from the impact.

"Oh, sorry" he appologise.

The small figure before him stand up staggeringly but as if have no more energy, that person collapsed.

"Oi!" Shout Karma as he catch him/her.

Small stature, slim body which seems worn out of a long journey. With the hood covering the head and dim street light the taller young man couldn't see the unconscious person's face. Well judging from how light this person is and appearances might be a girl he conclude.

"Now what should I do with this?" He thought out loud as he still holding the person in his arms.

Akabane Karma never thought that he will bring a person he don't even know home. Never in his life he brought home a friend let alone a girlfriend. But today he brought home an unconscious person! Well its not like he can let someone who need help lying on the street just like that.

He unlock the door to his house and switch on the light while carrying the outsider bridal style. Then he laid that person on a bed in one of the guestroom. The hood fell down revealing shoulder length blue hair framing a small face with slightly pale white skin, long eyelashes and thin pale pink lips.

"Crap, I won't be charged as a kidnapper, will I?" Thought Karma as he saw the cutie lied on the bed before him.

"Oh well lets think about that later"he said to himself.

Karma prepared a jug of water and glass on the small drawer beside the bed in case the girl regain consciousness and feels thirsty. He also prepared a bowl of cold water and towel as he felt slight fever from her when he carried her. He wipes the sweat and placed a wet towel on her forehead. Just when he about to get up a soft weak voice stopped him.

"No...don't want...to go..."

Karma raised his eyebrow,"did she have a nightmare?"

"...don't...alone..." She said in broken sentence as tears start to fall.

Karma turned back and sat on the bedside. He hold her hands

"Don't cry, I am here" as he said that faint smile formed on the sleeping girl's face.

Karma watched the sleeping beauty's face,"What happened that make you cry in your sleep?" He wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa stirred up and opened his eyes. A ceiling he don't know. He sat down and look around the room. Clearly its not his room. But where? Did he get caught? No, he is sure he won't sleep on an comfortable bed in a nice room if he was caught by his pursuer. Then where is this? How come he ended up here?

The sound of door opened gained his attention. A young man around his age with blazing red hair and a pair of amber eyes appeared carrying a tray of bowl.

"Oh, you are awake. How does you feel?" Ask the man as he walk to him and placed the bowl on the small drawer beside the bed.

"Umm..."

The man put his hand on Nagisa's forehead while his other hand on his own forehead.

"Seems like your fever has gone"

"Umm..." Nagisa look confused

"Ah! Right! I am Karma, Akabane Karma. What is your name?"

"...Nagisa, umm... Akabane-kun, why I am here?"

"Huh? You don't remember? I bumped on you last night and suddenly you collapsed. I don't know where should I take you so I took you home with me" explain Karma

"Oh...so you are not with them" said Nagisa in small voice to himself and let out a relief breath he unconsciously been holding.

Karma heard that but decide not to press on the matter. Then Nagisa's stomach growled loudly. 

"Ahaha you must be hungry. Here I just cook the porridge. Eat up" Karma chuckled

Nagisa blush of embarrassments.

"Eat and take your time. I will be downstairs if you need anything" he said as he get up and walk out of the room.

"Ah umm thank you" said Nagisa stopping his track.

Karma smiled at him right before he closed the door. After Karma gone, Nagisa opened the lid and start to eat the warm porridge. He scooped it and blew the heat before put it in his mouth.

"Its warm...delicious..." Thought Nagisa as he stare at warm bowl of porridge in his hands.

He don't know when was the last time he ate warm food. He has been running away for days with no way to go back. He miss his mother who will hug him and cook him warm foods with smile. As he thought that tears run its way on his smooth cheeks.

Karma is in the kitchen washing the dishes as he hear timid footsteps approaching him. Turn around, he see his guest with empty bowl in hands.

"Thank you for the food, Akabane-kun. Its delicious" he said

"You are welcome. I am glad you like it" reply Karma

Then he notice Nagisa's red eyes and stain of tears at the corner of his eyes. 

"Did you just cry?"

"No" lied Nagisa

Karma dried his hands and softly brush the corner of Nagisa's eyes.

"Then what is this?" He ask

"Its nothing" said Nagisa look away.

Karma sigh he know its not his right to demand answer of what caused the blue head cry. They just met last night after all but after seeing him cry in his sleep. He couldn't let the blue head alone.

"I am sorry if this sounds rude and ungrateful but I have to go now. Thank you for taking care of me" Nagisa bow

"Huh? Wait! I will walk you home"

"No! You don't need to. You have done enough. I am really grateful but if I owe you more than this, I don't know whether I can repay it" refuse Nagisa.

"I don't ask for a repayment"

"When people helps you, you should return the favour. But at my current situation I am not sure if I can do that. Therefore I owe you. If I can't return it in this life then in the next life I will. I won't forget that" said Nagisa then he hurriedly come out of Karma's house.

"Wait!"

Karma chased him but when he is outside he couldn't find the mysterious blue head anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

A small figure in black cloak stand on the edge of a tall building. Blue bangs peaking out from the black hoodie. His cloak dancing around with the wind. A pair of azure eyes stare at the distance far away.

"Looking for a person while being chased is hard" he sigh.

Mewing sound come from his side.

"Well, should we look for your master then? After that I will sent you to where you should be little kitty" he smiled at the kitten.

"Mew" said the kitten as if answering him.

Then he picked up the kitten in his arms and flew down of the building.

° ° °

On the rooftop of school building a red haired student sat with his back leaned on the wall slurping Strawberry milk. Its lunch break and here he is spending it alone not even bother to eat lunch with his peers. He gaze at the blue sky which remind him of a boy with the same blue eyes as the clear blue sky.

"So here you are" said a blond haired girl.

Karma look up at her then back at the sky.

"What's wrong, Karma? You seemed out lately" said the girl as she stand beside him also leaned her back on the wall while gazing at the sky.

"Nothing"

"Hmm...love, huh"

"Ha?"

"So is it love at first sight?"

"I told you its nothing"

"Could it be this is your first love?"

"How come it turns into love talk?" Said Karma half annoyed.

"Well since your reaction is different from usual its got to be love. I don't see any other possibilities" explain the long haired girl calmly.

Karma snort," heh love at first sight? Are you kidding me? There is no way its love"

"Then what do you think it is?" She inquire

Karma went silent for a while,"......curiousity?" He gave an unsure answer

Hearing that Nakamura almost fall down.

"Good grief, Karma you...oh forget it" she brushed it away to tired to continue arguing on the matter.

She know that Karma never get interested in anyone in romantic way. Surely he is the famous devil king or king of prankster at school but with his handsome face, tall stature, well built body and smart brain, he have a lot of secret admirers. Not that the person himself care. Sometimes Nakamura wonder what makes the girls attracted to him. Maybe its because of his devilish charm? Nakamura herself never see him in romantic way since she thought of him as her kindred spirit, partner in crime.

"Well, as long as you don't mess it when the time comes or you will regret it later" advice her as she walk away back to her class.

On another place Nagisa took the kitty to the burned down house. It was a house where the cat's previous master lived. Since the fire which killed the whole family the house left as it is. The kitty was going on a walk and got lost when that happened. It kept looking for way home to its master even after it died.

"Your master is no longer here. I am sure he is waiting for you on the other side. Will you go there?"

"Mew"

Hearing the answer, Nagisa smile and a big scythe appeared on his hand. He wave it on the kitty cutting the thin string which binds it to this world. After the string cut slowly the kitty's body glow and disappeared into the sky.

"It must be nice to be able to stay with the one you love" sigh Nagisa as he gaze at the sky.

Nagisa leap on a tree, turned his attire to what he wears normally. He wonder how will he find his fated person and what will happen after he find that person. There is still another problem. The group of men who chased him and probably captured his mother.

"Huh? Nagisa? What are you doing up there?" A voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

"Eh? Akaba..."

When Nagisa about to respond, his footing slipped and he fall down. A pair of strong hands captured him. Karma surprised when he saw Nagisa slipped and fall. He reflexively stretching out his hands and catch him just in time. At the blitz moment he thought that Nagisa looks like an angel fall from the sky.

"I am sorr..." Nagisa look up and his gaze locked by those pair of amber eyes.

"You scare me. I thought you will fly away just now"

At that words Nagisa's cheeks feels hot. People passing by giggling and whispering at the sight. Suddenly aware of his surroundings and the position they are in, Nagisa blushed of embarasements.

"Umm can you put me down?"

"Nope, you haven't answer me. What are you doing up there?"

"Uh...I just...want to know the scenery from up the tree" reason Nagisa, inside he is screaming, "wha...what am I saying?!"

Karma burst out laughing at his lame excuse make Nagisa blush more.

"What kind of excuse is that? Are you dumb? People says that only dumb people who likes high place" he said then put Nagisa down.

Nagisa pout and mutter,"sorry for being dumb"

"Thank you for saving me again and bye" said Nagisa then walk away.

"Ah! Wait!"

Karma hold his wrist stopping him.

"Will you go out with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you go out with me?"

Karma surprised by his own words. What on earth is he saying?! Suddenly blurted out like that. Passerby stopped at the spectacle before them. They secretly wish for his confession get accepted.

"I am sorry, Akabane-kun. I have to go now"

"Ah...is is that so. Too bad then" said Karma somewhat disappointed.

"What? Rejected? What a pity" said one of the passerby, dismissed.

"I am really sorry" apologise Nagisa.

Then he saw some men in black attire from far away behind Karma. They looks like looking for someone. Nagisa's eyes widened in fear. They are here. The people who destroyed his peaceful life with his mother are here. They come for him.

"It can't be helped then..."said Karma then he noticed the looks on Nagisa's face.

Nagisa step back a little before start to make a run. Seeing his reaction, Karma look behind him, wondering what it is that make the blue head run in fear. There he saw a bunch of scary men in black suits. What they have to do with Nagisa? Why he seems scared and run at the sight of them? Karma have bad premonition about this.

Nagisa pulled his hood and walk in the crowds. If you want to hide a tree hide it in the forest using that he blends in the crowds in hope that they won't find him. Luckily he has small stature so it won't be easy to spot him. He take a deep breath and exhale slowly to calm himself down.

"Don't look around to much, stay calm just like when you take a walk on the park on a nice weather" he said to himself.

"Hey did you ever see this boy?" A rough heavy voice stopped a passerby asking him questions.

Nagisa froze a little as the voice sounds close to where he is. He hastened his pace. He passed a small alley and suddenly a hand grabbed him. He dragged inside the dark alley. His voice muffled by the large hand covering his mouth. His movements restricted by the other hand which hold him firmly against a broad chest.

"Ssst! Be quiet or they will find us" said a voice to his ears.

Nagisa gave a nod as reply. They wait until the men who look for him passed by. Nagisa let out a relieved breath he unconsciously hold since who god knows.

"They are gone. That sure is a nerve wreaking. Are you alright,Nagisa?" Said his capturer as he let loose his hold.

Nagisa looked back and saw a familiar red haired boy.

"Akabane-kun, why are you here?"

"You looked weird so I followed you. Why they chased you?"

"I don't know but I think it might be related to my mother's research"

"Wait, let's change the place. Its not save to talk here" suggest Karma.

They go to Karma's house. Karma's parents often left him alone in the house. There is only him in the house with a caretaker cleaning up and stocking the fridge every once a week. So its a perfect place to have a secret talk and more importantly it is safe. Karma led him to the living room, gesturing him to sit down while he went to the kitchen and preparing tea. Then he placed the tea on the table in front of Nagisa.

"So, who are they?"

"I don't know. One day they suddenly come to my house. My mother seems to know why they come. She hurriedly push me to get in a capsule. A device she prepared in case of emergency to escape from our house" explain Nagisa with his head down and gloomy expression on his face.

"Wait a minute. A capsule device?"

"Ah! My mother is a researcher. Shiota, professor Shiota Hiromi"

"Huh? Then you are prof Shiota's daughter?"

"No, I am his son" said Nagisa looking straight at Karma's eyes.

"You are a boy!?" Shout Karma surprised.

"Yes, I am" said Nagisa as question mark popping out from his head not understanding Karma's reaction.

Karma look at Nagisa from head to toe. Slim waist, fair skin, big clear blue eyes, thin pink reddish lips, cute face, shoulder length soft looking blue hair. At first glance anyone who see Nagisa will definitely thought that he is a girl. Though he address himself "boku" its not uncommon for girl to call herself like that. That also the reason Karma mistook him.

"Akabane-kun?"

"Ah sorry. So you are prof Shiota's son"

"Yes, at first I thought we will escape together but mother said I will be in more danger if she escape with me. Since then I am in the run. I don't know what happened to my mother after that. She said they won't kill her since they need her knowledge"

"That's weird. If they need her knowledge then why did they keep chasing after you?"

Nagisa shake his head ,"I don't know. Maybe as precaution? To make sure she won't escape and do what they want"

"What about your father? Did they caught him too?"

"Father had passed away before I was born. Mother is the only family I have" said Nagisa looking down. His bangs covering his eyes so Karma couldn't see his expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"No, its alright" said Nagisa giving a smile which looks sad to Karma.

"Well, its already late. Stay for the night. You don't have anywhere to go, right?" Said Karma ending the conversation.

"Eh? Is it alright?"

"My parents rarely at home and we have a lot of guestroom. You can stay as long as you want" smile Karma.

"Thank you, Akabane-kun" said Nagisa with a brightened smile.

"Karma"

"Huh?"

"Just call me Karma"

"Un, Karma-kun"

With that they start to live together under the same roof.


	5. Chapter 5

Karma cooked dinner in the kitchen while Nagisa take a bath. As soon as he come out of the bathroom, Nagisa lured by the delicious smell to the dining room. There the red head arranging the table, noticing the blue head he smile.

"Seems like someone is already hungry"

"I can't help it. The smells delicious" said Nagisa with thin shade of pink on his cheeks.

Since Nagisa didn't bring anything with him, Karma lent him his shirt which apparently too big for Nagisa. His shirt went to Nagisa's thigh, the collar which looks like almost slipped from his shoulders revealing his white chest. Water dripping from his wet hair. His cheeks flushed red and he smells of soap and shampoo. If he could say it in one word "erotic".

They sat down and start to eat after saying "itadakimasu".

"Its delicious! You are a great cook, Karma-kun" praise Nagisa

"Thanks"

Then Nagisa put down his chopstick gaining Karma's attention. His face looks serious.

"Karma-kun, I am grateful that you allowed me to stay but I can't be a freeloader. In exchange let me take care of the house" propose Nagisa.

"You don't need to. There is a caretaker who come every once a week to clean the house" said Karma

"But at this rate I will feel bad. I can clean the house on the days when the caretaker not coming. I can cook too though it might be not as good as you" insist Nagisa.

Seeing that the blue head won't back down, Karma sigh, "alright"

"Then what is your favourite food? Is there any food that you can't eat?" Ask Nagisa eagerly.

"I like my own cooking. I can eat practically any kind of food"

"Eh? My own cooking? That...will be hard for me to make"

Karma chuckled,"just cook what you can. I will eat them"

After done Nagisa help Karma washing the dishes. Then Karma go to his room to do his homework. Though he is a troublemaker at school, he always submit his homework and get good grades despite his lazy appearances. Nagisa go back at his own room, the guestroom he previously used when Karma saved him.

"Now its time to look for some clues"

Nagisa's hair float while his clothes changes to black long coat with black hood covering his head, black shorts, and a pair of black boots. He opened the window jump. With a scyte as tall as his own height and all black attire if anyone see him they will think that he is a shinigami. He dismissed the scyte in his hand as he walk through the night. Even if he passed by people won't notice him. It is a convenience since he don't want to get caught. At noon he go as far as possible with his human form while at night he go with this form as he collecting information and returning the lost soul to where they should be. Yes, it is as if he is the shinigami himself.

"Is that so? Thank you" said Nagisa as he ask one of the ghost he met.

So far he knew that his mother used to lived in this city. Not much information he got about where she worked or what make those people search for her. Though he knows that she mainly focused on genetical engineering. He himself doesn't remember much but as a child he used to come at his mother's research lab though he don't remember where it is.

"Could it be they want her knowledge on genetical engineering to make something? What will they do after she do it as they want? Will they..." Nagisa shook his head furiously as he think about it.

"No, she must be alright. She is fine" he said more to assure himself.

Nagisa go back to Karma's house. He changed back. Then he go out of his room. He saw Karma's door slightly opened.

"How careless" he thought as he went to close it.

But from the gap he saw Karma still studying.

"Huh? Its already this late and he is still awake" thought Nagisa

Then Nagisa quietly went to the kitchen and made some snack and warm milk. He go back upstairs and knock Karma's door softly.

"Karma-kun, its me, Nagisa"

"Huh? Nagisa? What? Are you can't sleep?" Ask Karma from the other side.

"Can you please open the door first?"

Karma opened the door and saw Nagisa with a tray of snack and a glass of milk in his hands.

"Umm I saw your room's light still on so I made this for you. I hope you don't mind"

"Ah, no. Come in, put it on that table"

"Are you studying for the test?" Ask Nagisa eyeing the books on the table.

"No, just reviewing the materials" answer Karma as he sat on his chair again.

"Oh. Umm can I watch you?"

"I don't mind but its not interesting you know"

"Its fine"

"Well if you say so"

"Could it be he can't sleep?" Wonder Karma as he turn his back and resume his study.

Nagisa sit on Karma's bed. He watched Karma's back as the red haired boy focused on his study. 

"Karma is kind. He saved me though he don't know me. Someday he will be  a big shot in the future. A person who will be depended on by many people" thought Nagisa as he feel warm on his chest.

"Then what about me? At this rate I will only be a burden to him. And also this power... I don't want to bring more trouble than I already have" as he thought that slowly sleep take over him.


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm clock went off. A hand come out from the blanket searching for the clock to shut it. The read haired boy slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and see a pair of azure eyes staring at him.

"Umm good morning,Karma-kun"

"Uh...morning..." His head still couldn't processed it.

"Karma-kun, if you don't remove your hand, I can't make breakfast"

"...hand?"

Then the red head who still half asleep at first now his eyes widened as he aware where his hands is. They are on Nagisa's waist obstructing him to move away from him. He quickly raised his hands allowing the shorter boy to get up. After the blue head went to the kitchen, Karma look at his hand.

"He surely is small...and smells nice"

Then he slapped his face,"what the heck. I sounds like a pervert"

Karma go down in his uniform. In the kitchen he saw Nagisa by the dining table. On it are bacon, egg, and toast. Nagisa put down his apron and joined Karma to eat.

"Umm Karma-kun, if it doesn't bother you, I have a request" said Nagisa hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't mind to sleep without wearing it but...I can't walk around the house with no pants" his cheeks turned red as he said it.

"Ah, sorry I forgot to lend you pants"

"No! I don't mean pants like shorts or trousers. What I mean is underwear since mine is still haven't dried yet"

"Oh sure"

Then Karma when silence for a while before screaming in his mind.

"Huh? Eeh!? Then since last night he didn't wear any?! That means right now he..."

Karma take a glance at Nagisa who sat in front of him and eat his bacon. Looking at him now Nagisa looks like a girl who wears her boyfriends shirt.

"Oh right! Do you have hair ties or something to tie my hair?"

"Ah I will bought you later"

After school Karma hurriedly go to bought pants and hair ties for Nagisa. At home, Nagisa greet him with a smile.

"Welcome home, Karma-kun"

"I am back" reply Karma as he handed Nagisa the thing he requested this morning.

"Thank you. How was school today?"

"Boring just like usual"

Nagisa laugh," dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Do you want to take a bath first?"

"Sure"

"Hmm? Isn't this conversation sounds like a newly wed couple?" Wonder Karma as he realised it.

"So how it feels walking around the house without pants?" Tease Karma as they had dinner.

"Why don't you try it yourself? Its cold down there and I have to be extra cautious when I do the housework"

"Oh did the shirt flipped when the wind blew? It sounds interesting if someone passed by and see that"

"Karma-kun, I will be arrested with the label of a pervert if that happens"

"Ahaha either that or you will be raped right on the spot. You looks attractive after all" laugh Karma as he blurted out.

Nagisa choked his food as he heard that. There is shade of red on his cheeks.

"Please don't joke about it. I am different from you. I am not attractive at all"

"Oh! So you are saying that I am attractive?"

"...yes, even as a guy I found you to be attractive, a handsome one" admit Nagisa.

"You are an honest one,huh"

"We just met a few days ago how come you call me an honest person?"

"Have you ever lie to me?"

"No"

Karma smile,"see? You are an honest one"

"But there are things that I still haven't told you" add Nagisa in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Lately Karma go straight home after the bell signing the end of school rang. It makes one wonder what make the red haired teenager changed. At home there is a blue haired boy who will greet him with "itterasshai" when he take off to school and "okaerinasai" when he come home. He never knew that just having someone greet you at home will make him happy.

Nagisa has his hair tied in high pigtail. He wear plain grey T-shirt and white hoodie with earth coloured shorts. He planned on shopping for groceries. He need some ingredients for dinner. Just when he about to go out of the house, Karma come home.

"Oh! Welcome home, Karma"

"I am home. Where are you going?"

"Groceries"

"Huh? Wait! Don't go alone! I am going with you" 

Karma hurriedly go to his room, throw his school back on his bed and change his clothes. Then he come out again. Nagisa stood by the fence, his back leaned on the wall.

"You don't have to accompany me"

"You are a fugitive remember?" Remind Karma.

"Ugh...please don't say it as if I am a criminal" protest Nagisa.

"Ahaha well in a sense you are a wanted person"

They go to a supermarket around on the next station. Nagisa choose the ingredients while Karma pulling the trolley cart. Some women who saw them giggling and whispering what a cute couple they are. 

"Oh my are you cooking for your boyfriend? How sweet" said a middle aged woman.

"Uh he is not my boyfriend" answer Nagisa

"Oh! Then you just tried to make him yours with your homemade cooking then?"

"No! Its not like that"

"Please don't mind her,mam. She is just being shy. We have been living together and she cook for me every day" said Karma come to Nagisa's side. His hand on Nagisa's waist.

"Wha!? Karma-kun!"

"Oh my! Aren't you still in middle school?"

"No, mam. We are high school students. Her parents lived abroad so they entrusted her in my care"

"Oh is that so? But for a healthy young man and woman to live in the same house..."

"Don't worry,mam. My parents are always around. Besides we promised to keep a healthy relationship until graduation. After I turned 18 we will send in marriage registration" said Karma smoothly with a smile.

"Oh! To think that you have think that far. May your love blessed by the God"

"Thank you,mam"

Nagisa couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Karma-kun"

"I know I know. But isn't it effective to chased away gossiping women?" Reason Karma.

On they way back, they stopped by the park and bought ice cream. 

"Karma-kun, why do you always say that school is boring?"

"Because it is boring"

"Is that so? But it sounds fun"

Karma eyeing Nagisa,"why do you think its fun?"

"Well I have never go to school"

"Home schooling?"

Nagisa nodded,"yeah, mother is my teacher. She taught me all mandatory lesson"

"You must be smart then"

"No, I am not. I am not my mother you know. She only taught me what kids around my age learnt at school"

"That's a surprise. With a mother who work as researcher to teach you I thought you also being taught more than what a teacher at school taught to their students"

"We lived far from the city and that is why I never have a friend nor I play with a child my age. You are the first one that I can call a friend, can't I?"

Karma ruffled Nagisa's hair,"of course you can. We are friends"

Nagisa smiled happily at his very first friend.

Karma's smile gone when Nagisa not looking,"weird, why did I feel disappointed?" He wonder.

"Oh! Let's go home now or I won't have much time to cook dinner" said Nagisa.

Karma smile and nod at him. They walk home side by side while chatting happily and occasionally exchanging glance. Hair as red as sunset, a pair of sharp mischievous eyes, handsome features, broad shoulder, surely many girls fall for him. But for the few days he stayed with him, Nagisa never heard him mentioned a girl's name nor he brought home his girlfriend. Then he recalled what his mother said.

"What did she mean by fated person? Does she mean lover? But being lovers doesn't mean that they are fated to be together, right? How do I find that person? No, before that why mother want me to find my fated person?" Thought Nagisa.

Realising that the shorter boy lost in his thought, Karma stopped. He leaned closer to Nagisa, their face only a few inches away. He stare at those pair of azure eyes.

"Nagisa, are you okay?"

Nagisa snapped back and see a pair of amber eyes watching him from a close distance, startling him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Wha!"

"What are you thinking?" Ask Karma still too close to Nagisa.

"N no"

"No?" Karma raised his eyebrow.

"Well umm... Karma-kun, what do you think a fated person means?" He ask will slight blush and backed away a little.

"Hmm~ a person I will spend my whole life with, a person that meant to me and I meant to her" 

"Is is that so..."

"Why the sudden question?"

"Nothing, its just...I wonder how do you find your fated person?"

"Well~ first you need to meet her obviously" said Karma thoughtfully.

Nagisa pay attention attentively.

"The rest... I don't know"

At that Nagisa almost fall down.

He sweat dropped," and here I thought you know"

Karma laughed," well if you are really meant to be then fate will bring you together whether you like it or not. At least that's what I thought"

"I see... I still don't understand though"

"Well, people said that you will understand when you are in love"

"I love my mother" said Nagisa innocently.

"Not family love" said Karma as he flicked Nagisa's forehead with his finger playfully.

Nagisa rubbed his forehead and pout a little. Karma found it cute but just smiling and not saying anything. Then he walk again. Nagisa followed him half running.


	8. Chapter 8

In the woods a lone building stand in the middle, far from highway and distant away from any city. Few guards seen around it. The whole building filled with white colour including the inside. The design are simplistic.

In one room, white walls and floors with only one single bed. A middle aged woman with short dark blue hair sat on the bed. A soft gasp of the automatic door being opened. Coming in a bulky man with scars on both his cheeks. He walk in with an aura screaming to show off his power and authority, demanding people to bow down before him. The man walk to where the woman is. Between them only separated by steel bar runs with high voltage electricity to prevent whoever inside won't be able to escape.

"Hello, prof. Shiota" greet the man.

The woman he called only kept silent and glare at him.

"Please don't be mad. I appologise if my men treat you roughly. I just want to ask your help"

Hiromi still giving him silent glare.

"I just want you to give me your [child]" he said

"What do you want with that child? He is just a child!" Ask Hiromi warily.

"Just a child you say? Don't make me laugh! That child have power that I can make use of. I am sure you know what I mean since you are the one who gave power to that child"

"I didn't gave that power so evil people like you can use it!"

"I already guessed that you won't give me that power even if I ask you to. That's why I want your child. He will be the one who do it for me. Besides why do you think I caught you alive, prof. Shiota?" Said the man grinned evilly.

At that words Hiromi's eyes widened as she realised what did he mean.

"AHAHAHA I am sure he will do everything to save his beloved mother! And if he get broken then I can just make you to make a new one! Just like what you did in the past!"

With that last words the man walked away laughing. Hiromi stand up and get closer to the steel bar.

She shout at the door closed behind," YOU WON'T GET WHAT YOU WANT, TAKAOKA!! THAT CHILD WON'T DO AS YOU SAID!!"

Then Hiromi slumped on the floor.

"You can't use that power Nagisa. Don't use it. Its enough if you just stay alive somewhere and live happily with your fated person. Please don't let anything bad happened to him"

Tears fall down freely on her pretty face as she wished for her child's safety.

° ° °

"Huh? Weird. I thought I heard mom's voice just now. Is it my imagination?" Thought Nagisa while looking at his back.

A gust of dark matter come at him as he got distracted. Nagisa jump a little late resulting his face get scratched.

"Whoa! That was close"

Nagisa focused on the spirit in front of him. It was the spirit of a young woman who got killed by her lover. The pitiful woman get killed because the man get tired of her and hoping on the next woman after draining all her money. She become a vengeful spirit after suicide and has been haunting this area for a few years.

"Why did you leave me?" Said the ghost, another series wind blades attacking the blue haired shinigami.

"That man is no good! I doubt that he ever love you" reason Nagisa while avoiding her attack.

"HE LOVES ME!! WE WERE HAPPY!!" she screamed, a big wave of wind blew from her sending Nagisa to bump his back on a street light pole.

"If he did then why...why did he let you die? Why you suicide?" Nagisa coughed as he said that.

"You are a good woman. You deserved a better life, better man who truly loves you from the bottom of his heart. Don't wait for the man who only want your money! Please remember it! Did you really happy living with that man? Did he ever make you happy? Make you feel treasured?"

The ghost slowly calmed down as she recalled her life. The man she loves were sweet at first but then he often borrowed money from her with various reasons. Even when she sick, he didn't gave a damn. He didn't care.

"I gave my life for him, my everything..." She said as her cheeks wet of tears and her appearance turned normal.

"So that's your true form. You are pretty. You are faithful to your love. Surely the man who got your love is a lucky man. But in order to meet a more splendid man and have a better life, you have to pass on" smiled Nagisa.

"Will I meet a good man who will loves me in the next life?"

"You will but that depends on you. Next time don't suicide! Don't give up no matter how hard it is! Keep on struggling and when you passed it, I am sure you will be rewarded"

The ghost smile as Nagisa cut the chain that bind her soul to this world. Heaven stairs come down and the woman's soul ascended. Nagisa's shinigami attire reverted back and his shoulder length blue hair turned into his usual pig tails. The scratch on his cheeks remained and small amount of blood coming out of it.

"Love,huh. I wonder how it feels when your love become mutual"

From the distant a shadow figure watching him quietly before disappear into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Karma has been able to see what other people can't see. For being a smart child, he never questioned himself even after he realised that he's the only one who could see them around. At first his classmates tried to bully him for it but they got beaten up instead. Since then he often pranks on anyone who picked a fight with him. Thus he is known as the devil of Kunugi Academy.

They are always there, everywhere...in the school, the road, on the trees. Some of it tried to talk to him but he always ignored them. He pretend that he didn't see them nor heard them as if they were never exist.

There are dangerous ones that drag people with them to the other world but there are harmless ones that only want to see their beloved ones for one last time before moving on, there also the lost ones that didn't aware that they had died. Ghost or spirits is what most people called them.

Lately the number of ghost roaming around decreased. The ghost child who always stand beside the traffic lamp for example he was always stand there crying calling for her mother but a few days ago she was not there anymore. At first Karma thought that maybe she saw her mother and move on. But then he noticed that its not only that child. Even the vengeful one is gone. Evil spirits are dangerous. Even exorcist won't be able to exorcise them without a scratch. So how on earth that many spirits gone?

Karma also noticed that a certain blue head he picked up often go out late at night. The blue haired boy always go and come back through the window. One morning he found a scratch wound on his cheeks. When asked he said he just being a klutz accidentally miss a step on the stairs and get a wound on his cheeks. Karma was not convinced.

One night he secretly following Nagisa. He saw the blue haired boy in black attire with a scyte bigger than his body. He swung it at ease when an evil spirit attacked him as if it has no weight. He watched quietly until the boy cut the ties that holding the spirits to this worlds and sent the spirits away with a smile. Karma stared in a daze as the light stairways formed from the sky picking up the spirit and shone on Nagisa's figure make him looks like an angel.

Karma went back home. He lay down on his bed. He couldn't forget Nagisa's smile. He want to reach to him, cupping his cheeks with his palms, stare at those azure orbs that stare back at his own. Then his mind wandering to Nagisa's lips that easily break into a smile. A smile that captivating anyone who sees it. Lips that seems so soft to touch.

"What the hell I am thinking" thought Karma as he ruffled his own hair in frustration.

He drag his blanked and decided to sleep. Soon he drifted to the dream land.

"Karma" called a familiar voice.

"Huh? Nagisa? What are you doing here?"

"Karma...you have been helping me a lot" start the shorter boy fidgeting with a dust of red colouring his cheeks.

"Ah no worries that's what a friend for"

"Umm...I want to repay you"

"You don't need to"

"But I want to"

"I don't have anything that I can give you as repayment but..." Nagisa started to undo his shirt's button.

"Huh? Wait! Nagisa?"

Nagisa slowly pushed Karma on a bed. Nagisa sit on top of Karma with nothing on his body. Karma's heart skipped a beat.

"Nagisa? What are you..."

"This is a thank you gift that I can think of" said the blue haired boy a blush clearly seen on his face.

Nagisa work on to strip Karma's clothes.

"Huh?" Karma blushed as he understand what the shorter boy up to.

Nagisa took Karma's cock in his mouth licking it, savouring it. He almost choked as it gets bigger inside his mouth. He played his tongue around the tip teasing it a little before once again took all his length.

"Nagi...nngh!"

Nagisa stare at Karma's amber eyes, lust reflected on it. Nagisa put his finger on Karma's lips, a silent sign to lick it wet. Karma obliged and lick it while seductively gazing at Nagisa. The gaze sent shiver to Nagisa's body making his already hard cock twitched and leak a little. Karma let go Nagisa's wet fingers. He saw the blue haired boy put it in his entrance.

"Nngh!" Moan the blue haired boy as he put in his three fingers all the way. 

Karma watch quietly as Nagisa's body flinch from the movements of his own fingers inside him while giving him blowjob. Karma get more aroused as his own cock expand more inside Nagisa's hot mouth cavern. Karma grabbed Nagisa's head and moved his hip at the same rhythm.

"Nagisa I am coming" warn Karma before he sprayed all his milk inside Nagisa's mouth.

Nagisa intend to swallowed all of Karma's cum but he choked when Karma shoot it deep in his mouth. The remain of it flowing down from Nagisa's lips to his neck and chest along with his own saliva. He gulped down what was remain in his mouth. Nagisa's cock leaking his own cum, neglected. Karma's cock are wet from his own cum and Nagisa's saliva. It still standing proud as the sight in front if him aroused him once more.

"Karma, come inside me"

After that one sentence the red haired boy attacked Nagisa with no hesitation. Sending the blue haired boy on his back, legs sprawled wide allowing him to push in his cock in one swift movement all the way in making the shorter boy screamed his name. All sense was lost, Karma pound in slamming his cock inside Nagisa's tight ass. The blue haired boy circled his hands on Karma's neck, clutching his hair tightly, screaming Karma's name over and over as he going faster and faster not sparing the blue haired boy to take a break.

Karma's eyes opened wide awake as he awoken. Sweat dripping from his face.

"What was that..." He said to noone in his room.

Karma glanced at the clock. Its 4 o'clock. Karma let out a breath and palmed his forehead.

"What the hell that dream" 

Karma felt sticky under his blanket.

"Tch! Seriously?" He cursed.

He shove his blanket away and walked to the wardrobe to take clean clothes. He cleaned himself then he took his dirty clothes, bedsheet and blanket out of his room. He walk quietly as to not wake the other occupant of the house.

Karma wash them and mutter in frustration," why am I have a wet dream of him?" His face as red as his own hair


	10. Chapter 10

Karma stand by the window of his class on second floor while staring outside. The wind brush his red hair softly. He leaned on the window sill. Even if he just standing like that he makes a perfect picture, uncaring of girls stealing glances at him.

"Hey, Karma" a girl's voice called him.

Karma look at the direction of the voice owner. Its one of his rare close friend, though more like his partner in crime, Nakamura Rio.

"You always go straight home lately. Did you just get a new game?" She ask as usually it will be that's the case.

"No, I just picked up a kitty"

Nakamura raised one of her eyebrow,"a kitty? You keep one?"

"Yeah, and a cute one. Do you want to see him?"

Nakamura couldn't believe what she just heard. Karma never invited anyone to his home. But now she invited her over just to show her a kitty? Nakamura look at her friend and see his usual smile on his face.

"Is it really a kitty?" she wondered.

° ° °

"I am home"

Nakamura eyed Karma when he said it. She knows that Karma's parents rarely at home and she doubt that they are home today. Then footsteps sound coming at them.

"Welcome home, Karma-kun" greet a teen.

What she see is not a cat but a young boy with blue hair tied in pig tails. He has fair skin & cute face, wearing an apron greeting them or more like greeting Karma home just like a housewife. Nakamura's eyes wide in shock.

"Oh!" Is the boy's reaction when he saw her.

"Karma, is that..."

"Yeah, he is Nagisa. Nagisa this is Nakamura" said Karma introducing both of them.

"Hello, I am Nagisa. Nice to meet you" said Nagisa bowing politely.

"Cu..."

"Hmm?" A question mark popped out of Nagisa's head as he tilted his head to the side a little.

"Cuuute~~!!" Said the blondie as she immediately hugged Nagisa.

"Right~" smile Karma.

"Whoa wha...what?! Karma-kun?" Nagisa confused.

"Its alright. Just let her for a few minutes"

After the shocking introduction for Nagisa. Karma and Nakamura are waiting in the dining room while Nagisa cook dinner for them.

"So where did you pick up such a cute cat?" Started Nakamura.

"Hmm~ we bumped into each other and then he faint"

"What?! Did you knock him out?!" Said Nakamura gasping, pretend to be in shock.

"Of course not. What kind of a person do think am I?"

"Eeh~ I didn't say it in the meaning that you do something indecent with him" tease Nakamura, grinning.

"...I know. Just saying it" said Karma hiding his embarrasements.

"Hoo~" snicker Nakamura.

"Its done!" Announce Nagisa.

He bring in a tray of japanese style food. The smells fill the room make the other two hungry just by smelling it.

"Oh! Looks delicious!"

"I don't know if suits your taste but please try it" said Nagisa carrying it carefully.

Just when he about to reach the table, his feet stumbled, losing his balance he fall to the front. Karma catch him on time by his waist.

"Fuh, thank God the food didn't fall" said Nagisa sigh in relief, the tray of food still in his hands.

"Who care with the food! Be more careful!! What if you hurt yourself?" Scold Karma.

"I am sorr..." Nagisa turned to look at Karma to apologise.

Their face is so close that they stare at each other eyes, forgetting the other person in the room. Both of them thought that their heart stopped for a moment as their eyes locked. It was as if the time itself has stopped.

"Umm...I think I should have go home then" said the blondie feeling awkward seeing them.

"Don't!!" Chorused both Karma and Nagisa.

Surprised, they look at each other then quickly turned away. Nakamura hold back her grin when she saw that.

"Well, Nagisa just made it for you so why don't you stay for dinner?" reason Karma as he scratch the back of his head.

"But I don't want to disturb you two"

"You won't! I mean uh...I have cook it so won't you stay and eat with us?" Said Nagisa tried to persuade her.

"Uh...but..."

"Please" plea Nagisa with puppy eyes.

"Ugh..why did I give in to those puppy eyes?" Wonder Nakamura inwardly.

Karma, Nagisa and Nakamura sat on the dining room with Karma and Nagisa sat in front of each other, Nakamura sat beside Karma. She eyed the both Karma and Nagisa. They ate in silence.

"So have you sleep together?" Ask the only girl in the room as she couldn't bear the silence anymore.

Karma choked his food when he heard that question. He quickly took his glass and drink while coughing.

"We did" answer Nagisa, make Karma choked on his drink.

"What? When?" Ask Nakamura too excitedly with sparkling eyes.

"The night when I was starting to live here. I accidentally fall asleep when I watch him study" explain Nagisa.

"Huh? Asleep? That's it ? Nothing happened?" Asked Nakamura somehow disappointed.

"Was there supposed anything else happened?" Ask Nagisa oblivious to what she meant.

"There is not" said Karma.

"What did you expect,Nakamura?" The red head turned to Nakamura, clearly not liking her question.

"Some spark?" She said with a wry smile.

"I did told you nothing happened between us! Besides we both are male! As if there will be something!" Spat Karma.

"But even between males you can still do it. Living under the same roof with cute Nagisa how come it never crossed in your mind to do that with him?" She argued

"What the heck are you suggesting?"

"Umm both of you please calm down" Nagisa tried to calm the two.

"You know what I mean! Besides from what I see you didn't see him just as a roommate! You have changed, Karma and its after you met him! He has a special place in your heart! You are just too stubborn to admit it!"

"I.am.not!" Emphasised Karma, "he just like a cat or dog I picked up on a whim out of pity!" He added.

"He is not a pet who you can throw away after you get bored of them,Karma. Yes, maybe you took him under your wing out of pity but now is different! I am not blind that I miss how you look at him"

Nagisa look at Karma and Nakamura as their argument get heated.

"My personal life affair is none of your business! And stop trying to hook me up with Nagisa! I never see him that way!" Shout Karma, his fist slamming the table startling Nagisa.

"Hoo~ then why did you look away when your gaze meet when you caught him just now? How do explain the slight blush on your face?" Nakamura stand up.

"Because it gross! Are you satisfied now?!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Listen,Nakamura, just because I refused all the confession come to me doesn't make me a gay. So stop trying to be a cupid!"

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Huff Nakamura.

The blond haired girl take her school bag and walk to the entrance.

"Nakamura-san, wait" called Nagisa about to chase after her.

"Let her go! If you chase her then get out of my house and don't come back!"

"But aren't you friends? Its not good if you fight like that. Please, reconcile with her"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do too?" Karma glare at him.

"No, I didn't mean to. Its just she is your friend, I don't want you to fight with her. Please reconcile before its too late"

Karma ignored him and climbed upstairs to his room.

Nagisa followed him," Karma-kun, please reconcile with her. You don't have to do it now. Please do it after you calmed down"

Karma turned back to Nagisa and slammed his hand on the wall beside him.

"I am your friend, aren't I? Then do me a favour! Scram and don't show yourself in front of me! All of this won't happened if you are not here!" Said Karma with piercing glare then walk to his room and slammed the door.

"Wha...is it...my fault?"


	11. Chapter 11

Morning sunlight hit his face waking him up. Karma groaned and hide his face with blanket. Then his eyes widened as he recall last night's incident. His head is now cleared.

"Why did I took it on him?" Karma cursed himself and quickly get dressed and climb down the stairs.

In the dining room his breakfast already served. Since he only see one portion he thought that maybe Nagisa already had breakfast. He look for him in the kitchen but he is not there too. 

"No, it can't be" he thought.

He run to the guest room Nagisa used. 

His breath halted as he pray,"please let him be there".

He opened the door slowly and walk in.

"Nagisa?" He called.

Silence greeting him in the room. The bed has been made neatly. There is no sign of a person here. It was as if no one ever stay here. He checked the wardrobe and sigh in relieve when he saw Nagisa's clothes still in there. Then Karma look around the house but he couldn't find Nagisa anywhere.

At school Karma spacing out. He couldn't concentrate at all. Nakamura glance at him. She guessed that it might have something to do with the blue haired boy.

"Hey" said Nakamura when she approached him.

Karma glance at her," I don't want another fight today"

"I know. I am sorry for being busy buddy" apologise Nakamura held out her hand.

"I appologise too"

Karma accept it and they shake hands.

"So is it your pet?"

"He is nowhere to be found this morning"

"Wait, did you say something to make him run away from your house?"

"I guess...I did...but his belongings are still there. There also breakfast prepared like usual"

"You have gotten used to live with him"

" I guess I am"

"Well, if you ever need something just say it" 

"Oh! There is" said Karma as he just remembered.

"Do you know professor Shiota?"

"That name sounds familiar...maybe Okuda knows. She is the scientist of the school after all"

At lunch break, Karma approaching Okuda. The glasses girl surprised when he stopped at her desk.

"Umm did you need something?" She ask timidly.

"Okuda, do you know prof Shiota?" Ask Karma straight to the point.

"Prof Shiota? Of course I know her! She is the one who lead Japan's research at genetic engineering" she said excitedly.

"Do you know if someone after her?"

"I don't think I know but there are a lot of people who envy of her. Her research are also being sought after by a lot of people" she explain

"Is that so"

"Oh! She is a single mother! There is a photo of her and her child in one of the article I read"

"Oh, I know that. I have met her son"

"Huh? Son? But prof Shiota only gave birth to a daughter"

"What? But the one I met claimed that he is her son"

"Karma-kun, I don't know who this person you mentioned but I am sure its a daughter not a son. I remember because she is not one that you could forget at one glance. She is a cute girl who take her beauty after her mother"

Okuda didn't looks like she was lying. But if what she said is true, then was Nagisa lying? But what for? Or it could be that he is actually a girl from the start?

Meanwhile the said blue head sat on the side of an abandoned building in his shinigami attire while curling up like a ball.

"Its a shinigami" said a voice.

"Its a shinigami but its not a shinigami" said another voice.

"Shut up" said Nagisa as he covered both his ears with his hands.

"An existence who should not exist"

"Shut up!"

"An existence..."

"I said shut up!!" Shout Nagisa as he swung his scythe.

"A lonely child~ lost in the crowds of humans and souls~" sung the voice before disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Karma still hadn't see Nagisa. Its as if the blue haired boy avoiding him. He knows that the shorter boy coming back to his room late at night through the window.

"He really is like a cat" comment Karma.

Deep in his heart the guilt grow bigger each passing days. He knows that he must appologise to Nagisa. He is the one who took his anger on him. Nagisa is not the one at fault. But his pride obstructing him to do so.

"Karma, if this kept going then it will be too late to fix it" advice Nakamura.

He knows that but its not the only problem. Since that dream Karma found it hard to look at Nagisa in the eye. Every time he sees his eyes he remembered Nagisa in his dream. A pair of blue eyes filled with lust gazing at him completely different from the real Nagisa who gaze at him with pure and innocent eyes.

"Karma, you said that he never have a friend before. You are his first friend. The only one he knows aside from his mother. What do think he feels when you told him to go away?"said the blond haired girl.

Karma recalled Nagisa's expression that night. The shocked and hurt look on his face. Karma ruffled his hair make it messy. 

"I will talk to him" he said determinedly. 

Nakamura smiled,"geez it will be better if you are being honest from the beginning"

"What?"

"No, nothing"

Then Karma decided to wait in Nagisa's room. It was late at night when the window opened. A figure in black attire come in. The hood covering his head fall down as he landed, revealing shoulder length blue hair. The moonlight fall on him make an ethereal aura on his form. There are numerous small wounds on his face and body from where can be seen. The suits he wears slowly dispersed as he changed back. The wounds still remain there. Karma losing words at the scene before him.

Nagisa throw his body on the bed unaware the presence of the taller boy in the room. He look at the ceiling and then bring his hand to his face, blocking his sight. Karma coming out from his hiding quietly. He watched the blue haired boy stay still on the bed not moving.

"Nagisa" called Karma startling Nagisa.

"Karma-kun?"

Then with no warning Nagisa suddenly get up and run to the window. Karma grabbed his wrist and throw him on the bed in reflex. He pinned both Nagisa's hands on each side of his head. Karma straddled on top of him.

"Why you run?"

"You are the one who told me not to show myself in front of you" said Nagisa look away.

"I didn't mean it"

"But you said it. I thought you hate me" said Nagisa as tear start threatening on the corner of his eyes.

"No, I didn't hate you" said Karma as he hugged Nagisa.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Is it alright if I stay?"

"Of course you can"

Nagisa clenched his hands on Karma's t-shirt. He buried his face on Karma's shoulder.

"Thank God. Thank God... I don't know what should I do if you hate me" said Nagisa relieved.

"How come I hate you? I am not supposed to shout at you. Its not your fault"

Karma felt his T-shirt slowly get wet. The boy underneath him cried silently. His body trembled.

"Nagisa?"

"I was scared...scared of losing you"

"You won't lose me. I'll be by your side" said Karma as he wipe Nagisa's tears on his cheeks with his index finger.

Soft smile decorating Nagisa's face make Karma smile at him in return.

"........."

Karma and Nagisa stay in awkward silence.

"What to do now?" Thought both of them.

They are still in awkward position with Nagisa lied on the bed and Karma on top of him. None of them make any other movement.

"Uh...umm...can you let me go now? This position is kind of embarrassing" Ask Nagisa, his cheeks a little bit red.

"Don't wanna" answer Karma in reflex, startling both of them.

"Huh?" Nagisa blinked.

"Ah! Umm...that's not what I mean uh..." Karma panicked as he realised what he just said.

"Its not like I don't want to let you go. Ah! But I don't want you go! Argh! What am I saying?!" Said Karma confused at himself, ruffling his own hair in frustration.

Nagisa stare dumbly at him then laughed.

"Wha! Don't laugh!" flustered Karma.

"Hahaha" Nagisa couldn't hold it.

"Stop laughing" Karma tackled Nagisa tickling him.

"Karma-kun, stop...haha...its ticklish...how am I supposed to stop laughing?"

"Nagisa, I have questions" said Karma suddenly with serious face.

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you will answer them honestly. No lies"

Nagisa nodded.

"Where did you get those wounds?"

Bathump

"Huh? Wounds? Its just small scratch" avoid Nagisa nervously.

Karma give him a stern look.

"Even if I tell you, you won't believe me"

"Why do you think I won't believe you?"

"That...I can't explain..."

"Nagisa, I saw it"

"Saw? Wha what do you mean?"

"I saw you with a wound on your face. You said you are just being a klutz but then you got another wounds... It concerned me and as I realised, I..."

Nagisa paled,"you..."

"No...nothing..." Karma's gaze turned soft,"forget what I just said...please... don't be reckless" he cupped Nagisa's cheeks with both his hands, his forehead touched Nagisa's own.

"I don't want to lose you just like you don't want to lose me" admit Karma.

This person worried about him and he also care about his well being that much Nagisa understand. Despite his nonchalant looks he is a kind person.

"There are a lot of thing that I want to tell you...but I don't know where to start. Even so will you listen to me?" Said Nagisa looking up at Karma's eyes.

"Sure, you can take your time as much as you want. I will be here to listened it"

"Yeah" smiled Nagisa, his chest felt warm.


	13. Chapter 13

"Karma, why don't you take Nagisa out?" Suggest Nakamura.

"Why?"

"I asked him before and he told me that he never go to a zoo or amusement park. If you take him out I am sure he will be happy" said Nakamura.

Now that she mentioned it, Karma recalled that Nagisa staring at the tv when there is an advertisement of amusement parks or keep saying how cute the animals are on national geographic channel. But it seems the blue haired boy holding back and never say anything about want to go there.

"Eh? Amusement park?" Ask Nagisa surprised at the invitation.

"Yeah, do you want to go this Saturday?" Ask Karma.

Nagisa is wearing frilly apron with words "eat me" writen on it while preparing dinner.

"Since when I have that apron?" Wonder Karma silently.

"Is it alright?" Ask Nagisa hesitantly.

"Sure, if you are afraid of being caught we can just run or on second thought it will be better if we can catch one of them to ask for the information where they keep your mother"

"Then I will be the bait!" Declare Nagisa suddenly fired up.

Karma almost fall on that statement.

"I invite you for you to have fun" said Karma flicked Nagisa's forehead.

Nagisa pout,"why you like to do that?"

"Because you are too dense" said the red haired boy as he walk out of the kitchen.

Karma felt something tugging his sleeve. He turned and saw Nagisa's hand tugging his sleeve. He raised an eyebrow wondering if the shorter boy want to say something to him.

"Ka Karma-kun, thank you" said Nagisa with blushed cheeks looking up at him.

"......"

Karma closed his distance with Nagisa. His hand reaching out to Nagisa's cheeks cupping it. Then he bring their face closer. Nagisa stood frozen on the spot as he saw Karma's face getting closer to his own. He felt heartbeats beating fast as their body growing so close. Whose heartbeat is it? Is it Nagisa's? Or Karma's? He don't know anymore. Nagisa felt his eyes fluttering closed slowly as a pair of amber eyes stared at him. He can felt Karma's warm breath smelled strawberry milk. Probably the taller boy just had drink it. He felt his heart about to explode at the closeness. Then the door bell rang startling both of them.

"Uh I will get it" said Karma as he run to the front door.

"Ah un" is what Nagisa could say.

When Karma out of his sight, he slumped on the floor.

"Wha...what was just now?" Confused Nagisa as he blush madly.

Nagisa placed his hand on his chest.

"It won't calmed down" he said as he feel the thumping beats.

Meanwhile Karma...

"No, I don't need it!" He shout, slamming the door right at the salesman's face.

Then he leaned his back on the wall and slumped. He sigh and bring his hand to his face.

"What the hell was that?" His face turned red as he recalled it.

"Ka Karma-kun, thank you" said Nagisa with blushed cheeks looking up at him.

When he see Nagisa's face like that he got the urge to kiss him, to claim him as his.

"I am screwed" he said as he let out exasperated sigh.

Then clattering sounds can be heard from the kitchen. Karma immediately went there to check it. There he saw Nagisa in panicked state turning off the stove and burnt smell greet his nose. Smoke coming out from the pan. 

"Should we order take out?" Offer Karma.

Nagisa nodded,"sorry".

"Its rare for you to burnt it" comment Karma as he eat.

They ordered Chinese food.

"I am sorry. I got distracted"

Karma raised an eyebrow urging him to continue.

"No, its nothing" said Nagisa as blush start to creep on his cheeks.

"Ah! Could it be..." Karma recalled the incident.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Nagisa, do you want to try it?"said Karma suddenly break the silence.

"Huh? Try... try what?" Stutter Nagisa.

"The one we almost do just now" said Karma as he come closer to Nagisa.

Once again he cupped Nagisa's cheeks.

"Ka...Karma-kun..."

"Closed your eyes"

"N...no..." Refuse Nagisa.

"Why? You seemed ready to let yourself get kissed before" said Karma as his amber orbs locking Nagisa's own blue orbs.

Nagisa's heartbeat beating fast. His face completely blushed.

"That's not... I thought at this rate my heart couldn't take it"

"Couldn't take it?" Inquire Karma.

"Its...as if its going to explode..."

Then Karma brought Nagisa's hand to his chest.

"Is it like this?" He ask.

Nagisa felt Karma's heart beating fast like his own. He blushed more as he realised Karma also felt the same. He look up those amber eyes again. His mind in confusion not knowing how to respond nor what to do.

"I...never kissed before"

"Its fine. We can be each other's first time" said Karma sounds happy at the revelation.

Then once again their face get closer. Nagisa closed his eyes waiting for the other to claim his lips. When they are only an inches away suddenly Nagisa pushed him hard with a loud voice screamed ,"DON'T!".

Karma fell with his back on the floor. He groaned then saw Nagisa. His eyes looking at him in different way than usual.

"Are you the one for him?" He said.

Karma stared at him trying to comprehend the situation and the blue haired boy's weird question.

"Do you love Nagisa?" Said Nagisa confusing the other boy more.

"Nagisa? What are you..."

"Don't do it. Don't kiss Nagisa. Until the time comes he still need it" said Nagisa, a pair of azure eyes with different shade stare at Karma.

"Its not the time yet" as he said that Nagisa collapsed.

Karma caught him on time.

"Nagisa?" Called Karma.

The other boy won't wake up.

"What was that just now" wonder Karma as he staring at the unconscious boy in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Loud fun BGM played on the background. Mascots surrounded by children giving out balloons. Excited screams from thrilling rides. Families and couples can be seen around the amusement park. 

"Waah~ Karma-kun, Karma-kun what should we ride first?" Ask the blue haired boy excitedly.

"Hmm~ what about that?" Said Karma pointing at roller coaster.

"Okay" nod Nagisa.

They are having fun trying all rides. Surprisingly, Nagisa is alright with scary thrilling rides. Karma smiled seeing him full of smile. They take a rest on a bench while watching people passing by.

"You are not scared at all. Its no fun"

"Huh? Why?"

"Coz I can't scare you" said Karma as he took a glance at Nagisa.

"Why do you want to scare me?"

"I want to see your freaked out face so I can tease you" grinned Karma.

"Wha what's that. Then I will be careful around you" pout Nagisa.

Karma chuckled at his response. Since that night Nagisa turned back to his usual self. He didn't remember what happened before he passed out. Looking at him right now, Nagisa looks like just any normal boy laughing and enjoying his day off. But with those men chasing after him, for God knows until when this peaceful days will last.

Kunudon, Kunugi amusement park's mascot with the shape of chestnut come holding out balloons and offering one to Nagisa. Nagisa stare at the balloon then at Kunudon. He gave Karma perplexed look.

"Go on, take it" said Karma urging the shorter boy to take it.

Nagisa took the red balloon offered to him and said thank you. The mascot then wave his hand as a sign of bye bye. Nagisa wave his hand back at him.

"Why did he give me balloon? I am not a kid anymore" wonder Nagisa.

"But you surely still passable as a kid though" tease Karma.

"I am not!" Pout Nagisa glaring at him.

Karma chuckled,"well you are short"

"Ugh...I still can grow"

"I wonder about that"

"You will see! One day I will grow taller than you" declare Nagisa childishly pointing at Karma.

Karma only give him smug smile. Then Karma stand up.

"Nagisa, want to drink something?"

"Oh! I will come with you" said Nagisa about to stand up but Karma stopped him.

"You wait here! I can't have you get lost in the crowds. You just almost get drowned in the crowds if I didn't hold your hand" state Karma.

"Ugh..." Nagisa couldn't talked back.

"Are you fine with milk tea?"

"Yeah"

"Wait and stay there! Do not following strangers do you understand?"

"I know I know! Geez don't treat me like a kid!" Protest Nagisa in embarrasements as passerby who heard them giggled.

Karma laugh and waving his hand as he walk away. Nagisa stared as his back as the red haired boy disappeared in the crowds.

"Why he can stay calm after that?" Wonder Nagisa.

Although Nagisa didn't remember when he pushed Karma that night, he remember when they get so close. The feeling of his presence getting closer to his own. A pair of amber eyes gazing at him intently. His warm breath right in front of him. Every time he recall it his face feels hot and his heart beats fast.

"But are friends supposed to do that?" Think Nagisa as he touch his own lips.

From the distance a pair of eyes watching him quietly in the midst of the crowds.

Karma can't stop smiling today. Seeing the blue head having fun make him smile. After that night, Karma decide to see how the situation is. Nagisa didn't show any changes. The voice when he talked that night didn't sound like him. Sure Nagisa still have high pitched voice but that voice though its similar, its different from his. Plus with those gaze too its like he is a completely different person. 

Karma bring two cup of milk tea for Nagisa and for himself. He walk to where Nagisa is waiting. There he saw the blue haired boy still sat on the bench while watching passerby unaware the attention he get from his surrounding. From where he stand, he can see males eyeing on Nagisa. They occasionally glancing at him with interest. That simple act irritates Karma.

Nagisa staring absently. He saw many children come with their parents holding hands and laughing happily. Nagisa smiled at that. He never experienced it so he envy those kids. Then a shadow suddenly towering him. Nagisa look back and saw Kunudon stand behind him. Before he manage to react, a handkerchief with chloroform  covered his nose, forcing him to inhale it. Nagisa struggled but before long he passed out. Karma saw it and stunned at the scene revealed in front of him. Kunudon carry Nagisa and noticing Karma. Their gaze met and then Kunudon panicked, he run in a haste.

"Oi!! Wait!! Let him go!!" Shout Karma chasing after him, throwing the drinks he brought, not caring the yell he get from nearby people.

Kunudon run with difficulty in his mascot legs. He get out of the park from the side door. There a black SUV car waiting. He throw Nagisa in which is caught by his accomplice. Then he turned and saw Karma right behind him. Kunudon panicked and jump in the car as the car start to run. His legs dangling outside in cute manner before finally get in and the door shut.

"Tch" Karma clicked his tongue.

Then he stopped a taxi and get in.

"Chase that car!" He said.

The driver nodded and drive to chase it.

"Can't you get faster?! Damn it!" Shout Karma impatiently.

The driver scared by Karma's malicious aura around him and murderous glint from his eyes as if he's going to kill someone. He swear that if that shitty Kunudon and his accomplice dare to hurt Nagisa, he will send them to hell personally.


	15. Chapter 15

Nagisa opened his eyes. There he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He still feel a little bit dizzy. Then he trying to recall what happened. He was going with Karma to Kunugi amusement park. Trying various rides, looking around the souvenir shops, its fun untill Karma go to buy drinks and a man in Kunudon mascot kidnapped him.

"Oh! You are awake" said an unfamiliar voice.

The slightly chubby man have scars like scratch from nails on his cheeks. His eyes looking at him as if obsessed and showing his toothy grin at him.

"Who are you?" Ask Nagisa warily.

"I am Takaoka. Let see...hmm...how should I say it...Ah! I am your new father!" He said as if to look for the perfect word to explain it.

"!?"

"Surprised I see. Of course you are. Ah! But I am not married to your mother of course. That bitch rejected me no matter how many times I proposed her. Well it doesn't matter since I get you now"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh! Right! You have no idea! You are a masterpiece!" Exclaim Takaoka spreading his arms with a proud look.

Nagisa tried to move but his body tied with ropes.

"Let see what was you called? Nagisa is it? Yeah, Nagisa you are a masterpiece created by your own mother no by professor Shiota"

"!?"

"Oh! That face! You can make that kind of face too,huh! As expected! You looks like just a normal human!"

Bathump

"Huh? What did you mean?" Nagisa eyes widened, he feels like he won't like the words that going to come out from that man's lips.

"You are a shinigami created by professor Shiota. A human vessel with shinigami power. One who can rule over death and life"

"Created? What do mean I was created?"

"That means you are an existence who aren't suppose to exist. A being who against the nature of life and death itself"

"No way...its a lie...you are lying!!"

"Pfft! Then why don't I show you then. This is your [mother's] research lab after all. I will show you"

Then Takaoka bring Nagisa to a huge room. Inside there are a lot of big tubes filled with liquid. Nagisa scanned around the room. Takaoka pushed him to one of the tube. Nagisa surprised as he look what was inside the tube. Then he look at the other tubes, the contents are all the same. Its all children around 10-12 years old with the same face as him.

"Surprised aren't you? They are all your siblings. Oh wait that's not the correct way to put it. They are all clones!" Said Takaoka with wide smile.

"Clones?" Nagisa look at him in disbelief.

"You sure know that prof Shiota excel in genetic engineering,right? And all this clones are created from her child"

"What? I remember playing at mother's research lab but I don't..."

"No! No No No! Its not you! You are the same as those children here. A clone!"

"!!"

"AHAHAHA! Yeah that face! I love that face!!" Laugh Takaoka.

"I am...a...clone...?!" Nagisa walk back as he stared wide eye at the tubes in front of him.

"Prof Shiota lost her daughter in an accident. Then she make her clones but clones won't have long lives. Then she in the madness and despair to hold her beloved child once again she researched the way to prolong clone's life. Then you are created. I don't know how she do it. But you are here! A human who can control deaths!" Said Takaoka gesturing both of his hands on Nagisa.

"I can't do such thing!" Deny Nagisa.

Takaoka's smile suddenly gone. He pulled Nagisa's hair bring his face close to him.

"Don't try to fool me! I have been watching you! I know you send lost soul to the place they are supposed to be!" Spat Takaoka.

"With that power I can gain control of people's life. They will be terrified! I can order them to obey me! And I can prove to those people that I deserve respect more than that Karasuma!"

This Takaoka person is a control freak. The type of man who depend on brute force and physical power. The type of person who will get crushed easily once his so proud power get destroyed but if he didn't handled carefully he is a dangerous enemy is what Nagisa thought.

"You will be my tool!" Declare Takaoka pointing his finger on Nagisa.

"Do you think I will obey you?"

"Of course you are"

Then a huge screen descended and a dark blue haired woman displayed on it. She sat on a bed in what seems like a prison.

"Mom!"

"That's right. Your mom's life is in my hand. Do as I ordered you or I will kill your mother" threatened Takaoka.

"But if you be a good boy, her safety is guaranteed" he said ,showing his toothy grin.

"Shiro! I leave him in your care"

Then a man in all white clothes up to covering his face appeared.

"I will fix you now, subject no.11" said the man called Shiro, his eyes smiling evilly.

° ° °

The taxi stopped in the woods. The SUV car that carried Nagisa parked in front of a building. This place is far from the highway and secluded. Some men are guarding the entrance. Karma get off from the taxi. He told the driver to stay there. He proceed to get inside quietly. He sneak behind the guards and knocked them down.

Karma went inside the building. There are a lot of room and it will be a pain to check it one by one. First he need information where they held Nagisa.

Karma hide went he saw to guards passing by.

"Ah this job is boring" said the first guard as he yawn.

"Don't slacking of or we won't be payed"

"I know I know but why do I get to guard a middle aged woman? I won't complain if its a young sexy woman" he complained again.

"Surely she is not young anymore but she is pretty" said the other guard as a mere of fact.

"What? So you prefer older woman?!" The first guard gasped.

The second guard smacked his head," just shut up and do your job and my preference is none of your business".

"A woman? Did they mean Nagisa's mother?" Wonder Karma.

Then Karma appeared behind their back knocking out one of them and strangled the other one's neck before he manage to react.

"The woman you mentioned is she prof Shiota Hiromi?" Ask Karma.

"Who who are you?"

"Answer me!" He ordered as strengthen his grip.

"Ack! Ye yes she is"

"Where is she?" He ask again.

"U underground prison cell but you will need a card key to opened it" said the guard.

Then Karma crack his neck and let him slipped down. He rummaging the guards pocket and found the said card key. It didn't take him long to find the underground prison. He swiped the card and the automatic door opened. Karma walk in and saw a woman in her 40's. She has dark navy blue hair and pretty face.

"Shiota Hiromi-san?"

The woman turned around to look at the source of the voice. She surprised to saw a red haired young boy around her son's age.

"You...who are you?"

"I am Akabane Karma. Nagisa's friend"

"Nagisa? Is he save? Is he alright?" She ask as she hastily come close to the cells bar.

"Let's save that question for later. I need to get you out of here first" said Karma as he swiped the card again to unlock the cell's door.

"Is he here with you? If he is then you need to get him out as soon as possible" said Hiromi as she grab Karma's hands.

"The one they wanted is Nagisa"


	16. Chapter 16

_"The one they want is Nagisa"_

_"What?!"_

_"They want Nagisa's shinigami power. Its a power that can cut the ties of spirits and ghost with this world. That man, Takaoka, mistook it as a power to kill. He want to use Nagisa as a killing doll" explain Hiromi._

_"Wait! I know that Nagisa have that power but why did he have it in the first place?"_

_Hiromi went quiet then she answered,"because I am the one who created him. I lost my daughter and drowned in grief. She is my only child with my late husband. I couldn't stand the thought that I can't hold her in my arms again. Then I remember I have her cells required to make clones. It was when she played in the research lab when I took it. Then I make them, Hotaru's clones. But clones are short lived and they will die before reaching adulthood. So I search a way to prolong their live span. That research is [Shinigami Project]. I succeeded but the child couldn't live a normal live since that power make him can see spirits and ghost. He will end up helping them to move on to the afterlife. If Takaoka use him, at this rate he will die. He thought he can use that power as long as he have control over the holder of that power but that power is not eternal. There are two ways to get rid that power from Nagisa. One is exhausting it by overuse it but his life span will be shortened a lot quicker than what it should be. The other way is..."_

Karma recalled what Nagisa's mother said where they could be keeping him.

"Please be save"

The red haired boy went straight to the place of his beloved blue haired leaving behind unconscious guards a long the way.

"Nagisa"

"Who is it? Someone is calling" wonder Nagisa.

He stand alone in the darkness. No one  there except him. Not even a single voice except his own. Nagisa look at his own hands.

"Where is this place? Why am I here? Huh? That's weird. I feel like I forgetting something important"

Flashed of memories come to him. There are his childhood memories with a gentle looking woman but he couldn't remember her. Then there are memories of a red haired boy but again he couldn't remember his face. Nagisa's chest tightened at the flashes memories of the red haired boy.

"Huh? Why? Why I can't remember?" He clenched his hand on his chest.

The blue haired boy on the verge of crying as he feel the pain in his heart.

"Is it painful? Then don't recall it. You'd better forget it. Forget everything" said a voice whispering him.

"For...get...?"

"Yes, that's right. Forget it"

Nagisa slowly closed his eyes as he let his body engulfed in darkness. His hands down as darkness slowly take it. The darkness grow to cover half of his body but when it about to reach his chest a light shine from his chest.

"Don't! Don't let yourself taken by the darkness! I won't let it happened!" Said a girl's voice.

Then the light grow stronger and covering Nagisa's whole body as if protecting him.

"I won't let you be taken by the darkness! I will protect you until that person come!" Said the girl who now materialise herself.

The girl have the same face as Nagisa. She hugged him. White feathers falling gently as she spread her wings, covering him protectively.

"Don't lose yourself! I am here! I always be here! I won't let you drowned in the darkness! Please hang on until he comes"

"Who..."

The girl not answering only smiling at him.

"I feel like...I have known you...for a long time..." Said Nagisa as he get sleepy.

"Yes, that's right,Nagisa. But for now you need to rest for the time that will come soon. Until that time I will be here"

"Its...warm..." Mutter Nagisa before sleep took him.

The girl hugged him tightly.

"Please come soon, Karma-kun!"

° ° °

In a dim lit room, a rather large man with scars on his cheeks waiting impatiently while biting his nails. He laugh like a madman while imagining he stand on the top of his ex-colleague, Karasuma, seeing his powerless figure and forcing everyone else to acknowledged him. Then a man in white clothes covering his whole body come in.

"Oh! You are done!" Exclaim Takaoka happily.

The man move to the side allowing a figure of a boy stepping out from the shadow. Sky blue coloured hair tied in twin pigtails, androgynous face, fair skin and a pair of dull azure eyes that staring into nothingness.

"Ha...haha...HAHAHA" the scarred man laughing madly.

The man flinched as something bumped him from the back. His laugh died down as he feel liquid flowing from his stomach. His hand touched it and he look at the red liquid in his hand. Then he look down, a long cold steel pierced through his stomach. Then the sword retrieved from his back make the blood splatting on the floor. He turned around to see who stabbed him. There a child stand with bloodied sword in one hand. Takaoka grabbed his hood and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Shiro you...traitor" he said gritting his teeth.

"Now that you have done your part, I don't need you anymore" said Shiro.

"Why....you..." Takaoka charging to him with all his strength.

Just when he about to reach him, there is slash sound. He stopped and blood slowly leaking out from his neck before finally his head fall and rolling down followed by his body. The blood spurting out all over. Some of it sprayed on Nagisa's expressionless face. His eyes filled with no emotion.

"Aah~ look at what that pig done. His filthy blood stained my precious doll" said Shiro as he wiped blood stain on Nagisa's cheeks with his thumb.

"Now that he is dead let's get rid the other nuisance who has been sneaking around for a while including your mother" said Shiro not noticing Nagisa's hand twitching a little.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late warning. Mpreg tag just added & its for the last chapter / chapter 20. If you want to drop this story because of it, I understand since each person have different preference. Three more chapter until this story end. This will be the first time I write mpreg. Tbh I am not sure to write it or not but finally give it a shot. Currently cooking up another story but still have no idea how it will end. Still with karunagi, do you prefer slice of life or vampire!Karma x Nagisa?
> 
> Once again my apologise for the mpreg tag I just added. See you on another story

Inside the darkness...

"I can only protecting his soul so he won't get swallowed and lose himself. But at this rate..."

The girl look at the darkness surrounding them. The cold darkness taunting to swallow her and the boy in her arms. She glare at the darkness and spread her white wings more. Light coming out of her body protecting Nagisa. White feathers fall slowly brushing Nagisa's cheeks softly as if to assure him that everything's gonna be alright.

° ° °

When Karma arrived he was greeted by a scene of a big sized man stabbed from behind by a small figure. When the hood fell revealing shoulder length hair with the same colour of clear blue sky. After the man fell he saw another blue haired boy with empty azure orbs stare into nothing. Not even twitching at the sight before him.

"Nagisa..."

"Oh! We have a guest" said the man in white noticing him.

"You...what did you do to Nagisa?!" Shout Karma as anger building in.

"What you say? I just return him to what he should be" said the man as he  hugged Nagisa from behind.

"Return him?"

"Yes, return him. Prof Shiota sure is a foolish woman. She created this child but then she regretted it and hide him. Were she not do that the whole world will be shaken by her discoveries! Every country will fought to have this child as a weapon" he continued as he palmed Nagisa's cheek with his hand and glued the other side with his own.

"Get off your hand from him!!"

Karma run to strike at him but the small figure who killed the man before come attacking him with sword in hand. Karma startled as he saw his face. Its the face he knows well.

"!!"

Karma stepped back. He glance at the boy beside the man in white then at the one before him. They have the same face.

"Ahahaha! Surprised?"

"..."

"That one is my creation that I make from prof Shiota's, Hotaru's clone. Of course they have the same face. Unfortunately that one is a failure. Just a doll without soul. Unlike this one. Though I did it based on her research, I can't make it as good as this one" said Shiro as he caressing Nagisa's cheeks.

"Get your dirty hands off him!" Growl Karma as he charging to attack him.

Nagisa's or more like Hotaru's clone intercept him. She didn't allow Karma to progress any further. The blade swung at him. Karma stepped back then a thin cut formed on his arm and red liquid coming out from it. Karma clicked his tongue. He can't get close to Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" Called Karma but the boy only stare to nothing.

"Something is wrong. What did that bastard do with him?!" Thought Karma.

"Khukhukhu he won't react to you since I brainwashed him. He will obey me"

The clone attacked him again. Karma evades in time. He can't waste his time here. Nagisa is over there. Right in front of him. He won't let him forget about him and the time they spent together just like that. But first he must get rid of his opponent.

Shiro watch the red head get attacked and cornered by Hotaru's clone. Beside him Nagisa stood silently. He stare at the two who fight before him.

"Wake up,Nagisa" called a voice only he can hear it.

"Who?"

Red haired boy stepped back as he avoiding the sword swung at him by a blue haired girl.

"Wake up. He is here. You must go with him"

"He? Who?"

The boy didn't have any weapon. His body get cut here and there. But his amber eyes showing determination as he locked his goal.

"That person who you hold dear"

"The person...I hold dear..."

Nagisa kept staring at the red haired boy. His finger twitching. He saw him almost get stabbed by the bloodied sword. His side get cut and blood coming out dripping to the floor.

"No...don't...you can't...don't hurt him!!"

Karma get cornered. Though she is Hotaru's clone and get in his way, he couldn't fight her with his full strength. He got distracted since they have the same face.

"Tch you are not Nagisa. I know that but thanks to this I am all awake now" said Karma.

"She is not that strong but since she can't feel pain its troublesome. I need to get rid that sword" thought Karma.

The clone charge at him, both hands on the sword ready to pierce him. Karma lost in thought and late to respond. By the time he realise it, she already right in front of him.

"Shit!"

Drip drip

Blood dripping, familiar small figure stand behind the clone with hands on the blade. Blood flowing from his hands to the blade and floor. His azure eyes and expressionless face stare to nothing.

"Wha...how come?! Come back here subject no.11!" ordered the white robbed man.

The boy called subject no.11 didn't respond. Karma stared at him, his eyes wide. Quickly, he charged at the clone, chopping her hands, and took the sword from her. With swift movements, he slashed at her neck. Her head fell on the floor, blood spurting out like a fountain from the corpse.

"Nagisa" he turned back at the boy.

The boy stay still no reaction. Nagisa is there. He knows him. Even in that state, he still come to him proving the strong feeling the boy had for him. Karma hugged him tightly.

"Nagisa Nagisa Nagisa" he kept calling his name.

"Wha! Oi! No.11! Kill him!" Order Shiro.

"His name is Nagisa! Not no.11!" Shout Karma back at him.

"Ugh....don't you care what happened to your "mother"?!"

"If you mean prof Shiota, I already freed her"

"Wha?!"

Then Shiro take out a remote and push the button. A screen appeared and displaying a prison where he kept her but its empty. While he busy checking on every surveillance camera, Karma faced Nagisa.

"Nagisa, its me Karma"

Still no reaction from him.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Wonder Karma.

Then he recall Hiromi's words.

"Its a little embarrassing but that may do the trick" with that Karma claimed Nagisa's lips.

Somewhere in the darkness the winged girl raised her head. The darkness started to fade away. She wake the boy in her arms.

"Nagisa, wake up. He is come"

"Come? Who?"

"Your prince" she giggled.

Nagisa opened his eyes as his surroundings turns bright. He can't make out the girl's face who stay by his side. The girl's figure start to fade away leaving white feathers behind.

"Wait! I still want to talk with you!"

His body engulfed in light as he felt like being pulled. Nagisa eyes widened as he saw a face very close to him. Red strands of hair, warms breaths and something wet and warm on his lips. His body hugged tightly as he couldn't move. His face turned bright red as the realisation hit him.

"Mmmnhh!!"

"Oh! You are back!" Said The red head casually as he pulled back.

Nagisa turned speechless don't know what to say in his current situation. Many questions going through his head. Then he become aware of the pain on his palms. Blood? Since when he is bleeding? Karma broke the hug, ripped his shirt and bandaging his hands.

"How dare you to ruin my plans!!" Growl Shiro.

"Karma, he used to be my mother's assistant on her research. He was one of the people who helped her to create me" inform Nagisa.

Then Shiro took out his mask revealing short black wavy hair with one prosthetic eye on his left eye.  His white robe shredded to pieces as his body begun to change. Muscle forming on his body and his blood vein clearly visible. He raised his hand and black scythe appeared. Dark ominous aura surrounding him.

"Wha?! That scythe! It can't be!"

"Khukhukhu now come back to papa. I will fix you real quick subject no.11"


	18. Chapter 18

"That scythe...how come?"

Shiro charging at them. He swung the scythe. Karma and Nagisa jumped back. Shiro or Yanagisawa swung his scythe again at Karma. The boy evade but a small cut appeared on his right cheek.

"!!"

"AHAHAHA! I see you are surprised. Of course you are. While no.11's scythe couldn't hurt human's body, this one can. I enhance it along with my body. This is an improvement from prof Shiota's research!" Laugh Yanagisawa.

From where Karma see him, that man is no longer human. His average built body turned into a muscled one, black mist surrounding him and ominous aura emitted from his body and his weapon. His soul warped and twisted. He look at Nagisa who sees that man with horror.

"Now what to do? That monster has weapon that can cut human body and soul" thought Karma.

Nagisa instinctively summoned his scythe. The usually black scythe slowly turned to white. His hair fall down to his shoulders. White hooded coat draped his body instead of black. White feathers fall slowly around him. Karma captivated at the sight. His beloved shinigami looks like an angel.

"Ooh....as expected of no.11! You managed to evolve!! Awaken to your true form!" Said Yanagisawa gleefully.

"You are dumb,huh?! I told you his name is Nagisa!!"

Karma lung at him from the side. He strike his sword at his enemy. On the other side Nagisa also come and swing his scythe. Yanagisawa startled at the sudden attack and jumped back. His right side bleeding while his left arm get cut.

"HAHAHA! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?! UGH!!"

Yanagisawa suddenly felt pain from the cut on his left arm.

"Wha?! It can't be"

He couldn't believe that the small cut on his left arm hurt him more than the cut on his side which bleed more. Then he glare at Nagisa. He squint his eyes on the scythe in his hand. Karma saw the change in his expression. He attacked again. The two exchange blows. Then suddenly the ground shake and explosion can be heard. Nagisa come at him and swing his scythe again. Yanagisawa cornered.

"Tch" he clicked his tongue.

The mad scientist decide to attack Karma which weapon more harmless to him. They fought on par despite the older man used to be scientist. Thanks to his enhanced body, he can fight. He ignored the pain on his body as he launch more attack. The ground shake again. Karma lost his balance. Yanagisawa took the chance and attack him. He manage to hurt him.

"Karma!"

Nagisa rush at his side while attacking Yanagisawa.

"I am fine" groan Karma holding back the pain.

"How dare you" Nagisa gritted his teeth.

The blue head lost his temper. He come at Yanagisawa charging at him relentlessly. He ignored the pain from the cut he got as he keep attacking.

Yanagisawa grinned,"did that red head mean something to you? To think that you have unnecessary feeling. You who are not even a human nor a shinigami"

"SHUT UP!!"

Nagisa run at him ready to swing his scythe but then Yanagisawa appeared before him and kick his stomach send him flying to the other side of the room. His small body hit the wall hard and he fall on the floor. He tried to stand up but he coughing blood.

"Nagisa!!"

Meanwhile on another place. In front of a room's door there is a lifeless man on the floor, blooding tainting his clothes and floor. Not far from them there is a syringe,a small bottle which content are empty and a dagger. Inside the room a woman with dark blue hair tapping her fingers on the panel in control room. Though the boy who save her told her to go, she couldn't left her son in this place. She activated the self destruct command she planted on this research lab when she started it years ago.

Boom!

The facility shake as it start to collapse. She saw the monitor screen, there Nagisa and Karma fighting with her ex-assistant.

"Please wait a little more. Just a little more. I won't let anyone disturb your life again, Nagisa"

° ° °

Yanagisawa checking through every surveillance camera. He look for the one who dare to disturb his plan. On one side of the room a pair of boys laid on the floor, wounded. He himself didn't come out unharmed. Both of them managed to give him a fatal blow. But like a monster he is, he didn't feel the pain. He still can stand though blood passed from his forehead down to his neck. His scythe already broken and disappeared. His body also turned back to normal.

Boom!

Another explosion can be heard. Its near where they are. Karma regain his consciousness. He crawl to Nagisa. The shorter boy's appearance has turned back to before the transformation. His scythe has long gone. He checked his breath and relieved knowing the blue head still alive.

"Nagisa, Nagisa, are you alright?"

Nagisa's eyelid opened,"Kar...ma?" He said weakly.

Karma helped Nagisa to stand. Yanagisawa didn't notice them. He is to busy switching the screen. Then the screen showed a woman in control room.

"Shiota Hiromi, so its you!!"

"?!" Both children surprised.

Hiromi look at the camera.

"Hello, Yanagisawa. I see that you are taking care of my son and his friend" she said calmly.

"Why did you do this?!"

"Why you ask? Its obvious because you hurt my child and the person he hold dear!"

"Ha...HAHAHA what is this? Trying to be a kind mother aren't you?" Mock him.

"I may be not kind but I am a mother. And a mother will protect her child. I won't allow you to harm him again"

With that words another explosion come. The ceiling crumbled and fall on Yanagisawa.

"U..UWAAAA!!!"

Karma hugged Nagisa shielding him from the gruesome scene. Broken pieces of what was once a ceiling piled up, a hand stretch out limply and from it red liquid spreading around it.

"Karma-kun, Nagisa, hurry up and run from here" she said while gaze at them softly.

"Mom, you too please run"

Hiromi shake her head,"the only door to this room has been closed. Probably because of the explosion crushing the top floor fall down and blocked the door"

"Where is that room? I will..."

"NO!! It's too late, Nagisa"

"But..." Tears start to threatened to fall as fear come to him.

"Karma-kun, please take Nagisa away"

Karma nod and push Nagisa to walk.

"No,mom. No" Nagisa struggle as he want to stay.

"Go,Nagisa. Go! Karma-kun, hurry up and take him away before this place collapse" she said as smiling sending her son away.

Karma brought Nagisa to his shoulder like a sack of potato. Nagisa screaming calling his mom and ask Karma to put him down but Karma ignored his plea. Its not like he didn't want to save his mother, if he could he will. But the building has crumbled and they need to get out of there fast. When they just get out of the building, its crumbled down leaving ruins on its place.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! LEMON!
> 
> I am sorry for not giving any warning lke this on my previous stories.
> 
> Btw becareful of any sites that posting fanfic writer's works without their permission. My friend ShiaTOV who also a writer here & wattpad (AllvishTOV) just found out that her stories are posted without permision on vietnamese site called truyen. A fellow writer told me to not open that sites since it contains virus. Please for all readers to be careful.
> 
> P.S: if you want to recommend a fanfic to anyone or by posting it somewhere please just give the link to the story not posting the whole story.
> 
> Thank you for your attention & please enjoy the story ^^

Sunlight come in through the gap on the curtain window. A boy with flaming red hair awaken from his slumber. He blink and sit down. He look at his side. There laid a blue haired boy still asleep on his side. Traces of tears still can be seen. The boy had cried all night. He just lost his only family. Karma brushed the stray bangs on the boy's face gently.

"Why did she do that? If only she just wait for us outside..." Sigh Karma.

There are a lot of question in his head. Nagisa supposed to lost his power after he kissed him. At least that's what Hiromi told him but that time that appearance it looks like Nagisa's shinigami form.

"What was that?" Thought Karma out loud while brushing the sleeping boy's hair softly as to not wake him.

Then Karma go to the bathroom washing his face. Soft white feathers fall gently. A girl with a pair of white wing and white one piece dress appeared in the room. Her azure eyes gazing gently at the sleeping boy. Soft smile decorating her cute face. The red haired boy surprised when he found her. The girl noticed him and turned to him. Seeing her face he know who she is.

"So that's you. You have always protecting him. Is it you who give him power on the last battle?"

"That's the least I can do for him"smiled the girl.

"Then can't you make it last a little longer? That way we can beat him up and save Shiota-san" complain Karma.

"No, mother and I don't wish for him to taint his hands with blood"

"I see. So does that mean he will still be a shinigami?"

"What did our mother tell you?"

"...so he is just a normal human now" said Karma after recalling what Hiromi said to him, realising that Hotaru only gave him power temporarily. That also means that Nagisa's lifespan returned to what it should be. As he thought about it, Karma frown realising that his time with Nagisa are limited.

"I had been watching and was worried all this time but...from now on it will be alright. He will be fine" said the girl as she gaze at Nagisa, breaking Karma's line of thoughts.

"Of course he will. I will protect him, keeping him by my side" state Karma.

The girl's eyes widened a little in surprise then softened.

"Then I will leave him in your care. I wish you two to be happy. Thank you, Karma-kun" she smiled as she give  
parting words before slowly disappeared leaving trails of feathers falling gently.

Karma stand still for a minute before walk to the bedside. He brushed Nagisa's hair with his finger. He likes the touch of his soft hair on his hands.

"Looks like I got the approval of your guardian angel" said Karma kissing Nagisa's hair.

Nagisa stirred, his eyes fluttering opened revealing a pair of beautiful azure orbs. The first thing he see is a familiar red haired boy who had been occupying his heart. A pair of amber orbs stared at him with a smile.

"Good morning"

Nagisa rubbed his eyes,"morning"

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you, Karma-kun" smiled Nagisa with slight tint of pink on his cheeks make him look more adorable.

Karma lift Nagisa's chin then when Nagisa realised it, he can feel his lips brushed with Karma's. Nagisa's brain went into panic as he blush madly.

"Wha...Ka..." Stutter Nagisa incoherently with face as red as Karma's hair.

Karma kissed him again this time more passionately. He savouring Nagisa's lips slowly before licking his lips demanding for entrance. Once the permit granted he quickly inserted his tongue mapping all around Nagisa's mouth cavern. Nagisa moan as he is no clue what to do and let Karma venturing in his mouth cave. Karma pulled his waist closer into a hug deepened the kiss. Once they broke the kiss, both panting and gasping. Nagisa's eyes glazed in moist, his cheeks completely flustered, his chest going up and down recovering his breath. The sight make Karma want to attack him right on the spot.

"Ka Karma-kun, why do you kiss me? Friend do not kissing...not on the lips" ask Nagisa timidly.

"Surely friend do not kiss but you are adorable. Its hard to resist"admit Karma

"Then what are we?"

Karma took Nagisa's hand and place it on his chest. Nagisa could feel Karma's heart beating fast just like his own.

"Before we were disturbed but now let me say it. This heart of mine has been like this for you and only for you, yearning for you" said Karma as he staring straight at those pair of azure orbs gazing back at him.

Nagisa blush and stutter"Bu but isn't it weird? We are both males"

"So what? Even if the whole world against us, you are the one I want to stay by my side and spent my whole life with" said Karma cupping Nagisa's cheeks with both hands.

"Yeah, me too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Karma-kun" said Nagisa as tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks.

Karma wipe the tears with his finger, kiss his eyelids then claimed Nagisa's lips once again. Nagisa returned the kiss. Nagisa couldn't differentiate whose heart is it beating fast as the hearts beats in rhythm. Nagisa gasped as he feel his nipple pinched not aware since when Karma's hand there while the other hand squeezing his butt.

"Nnh~" moan Nagisa as he distracted by Karma's kiss.

Karma poking Nagisa's nipples with his finger, pinching, twisting it. His other hand undress him, slipping inside his pants and squeezing his butt again before traveling further down poking his entrance sending jolt to Nagisa's body. Karma pulled down Nagisa's pants. He broke the kiss bring his finger to Nagisa.

"Lick it" an order which Nagisa obliged to obey.

After Karma's fingers slick and wet of his saliva, he attacked Nagisa's neck distracting him. Then he put one finger in.

"!!" Nagisa moan in pain as he grabbed Karma's hair.

Karma sucked his neck as he let Nagisa adjusting himself. Then he leave a mark on Nagisa's neck. Second finger come in and scissoring inside. Nagisa gasping and moaning while Karma sucking his nipple hard. He can feel another finger inside him. He wonder how many finger will come inside him as he start to lost his stand. Fourth finger come in, Nagisa's legs weakened considerably.

"Karma..."

The said red head finally pushed him down on the bed. He retracting his fingers from Nagisa's hole.

"Ah" Nagisa let out disappointed moan.

Karma licked his earlobe and leave a trail of kisses down on Nagisa's body. The blue head shivered, each place on his body that Karma touch feels hot. Its as if his whole self screaming calling for him. Karma licked the head of Nagisa's cock.

"Ah no"

Karma stared at his eyes giving mischievous glance. Then he start to tease him there.

"Nnh...no...Karma-kun...aah..." Moan Nagisa arching his back.

Right before Nagisa cum, Karma stopped. Nagisa let out frustrated moan. Then Karma lift Nagisa's legs and positioned himself. Nagisa stare at Karma's dick which is bigger than his, stand up straight proudly and slowly disappear, entering him. Nagisa moan in pain as he unexpecting that Karma's feel so big inside him. Karma kiss him to ease his pain. After Nagisa get used to him, he start to move slowly before starting to pace up. Nagisa's toes clenching on the bedsheets make a mess of it as Karma tease him again with the slow pace while growing bigger inside him. Karma noticed his frustration the going faster again. Nagisa's legs sprawled as his body jolt with the new pace. Every time he about to cum, Karma grabbed his cock slightly squeezing it not allowing him to cum yet. Cum leaking from the tip of Nagisa's cock as Karma purposedly hit and miss his prostate gland.

"Ah...Karma...can't...uh..." Moan Nagisa.

Karma took the hint. He going faster as he also almost cum. Nagisa squeezing him inside make it feels tighter as he about to cum. Then he slammed deep inside hitting Nagisa's sweet spot hard earning a loud moan and shoot his milk inside him. At the same time, Nagisa cum all over. Karma squeezing the last drop of his semen inside Nagisa before pulling out his cock. With a smooth plop his cock coming out from Nagisa's hole. His own milk covering his dick dripping down. Nagisa's hole red and twitching as Karma's cum leaking out slowly from it. Nagisa chest going up and down trying to recover his breath. His face flustered, his eyes glazed of tears. His own milk covering all around his body, his hair disheveled in a messy way. Karma lay beside him, pulling the blanket to cover their bodies and hug him to sleep.

Meanwhile the phone on the first floor rang after a few times no one picked up, it go beep and recording message.

"Karma, this is mom. Your father and I will come home this afternoon. Be a good boy and wait for us. Don't get into trouble, okay"


	20. Chapter 20

Four person sitting on the living room. A pair of teenager boys across the table. In front of them are a beautiful woman who looks younger than her real age and a man in his forties. Both of them stating at the children.

"Explain to us who is that young boy beside you and how you end up sleeping together naked in your room, Karma" demand the woman.

"He is Shiota Nagisa my lover. Nagisa, they are my parents. They are often going out of town or somewhere that's why you never see them" said Karma gesturing at Nagisa, introducing him.

"Umm I am Shiota Nagisa pleased to meet you and I am sorry I have been staying here without your permission" said Nagisa bowing politely.

"Wait, staying here? Since when? Why you didn't inform us,Karma?"

"Does it matter? Its fine since you are rarely at home anyway. Besides I don't even know where you are staying every time you left. How come I inform you then?"

"Ah you are right"said Karma's mother completely forget.

"Did you do it then?" Ask Karma's father suddenly straight to point.

"Yeah, we did" answer Karma boldly while Nagisa blushing.

Karma's mother gasped,"oh my"

"Do your parents know, Shiota-kun?"

At that question Nagisa's expression change. He look at his lap. Karma's parent wondering what caused the sudden change.

"My parents...my mother, I don't think she knows" he answered, one could hint sadness in his tone.

"He used to live with his mother but something happened and now he is alone" explain Karma, deciding to take over.

"What about your father?"

"I don't have father" answer Nagisa,"I am a clone thus why I have none. Even mother is not really my mom. She is my creator" add Nagisa in his mind as he thought it over.

But that doesn't mean he didn't love his mom. Shiota Hiromi create him for the sake to revive Hotaru but he know that her love to him is not a lie. Now that all his memory from before living with her returned. He knows that Hiromi regretted it. She regretted to treat him as a daughter. That's why she decide to move to a far place where they can restart a new as mother and son. Nagisa's hair kept long because she still have lingering feelings for her daughter but she never ask him to be her daughter. Nagisa also didn't question why nor he refused her request. He aware of her sad gaze that sometimes she wore when looking at him. A reason why he didn't cut his hair although she said "it is fine if you want to cut it".

"So what will you do now?" Ask Karma's father after listening to the whole story.

"I don't know. I think I will return to the house where I live with my mother"

"Eh?" It was an answer Karma didn't expect.

"Nagi..."

"I can't live here forever, Karma"

"But you don't have any relatives,right?"

"No"

"Will you be alright alone?"

"I guess I will. I have been on the run alone before"

"No, that and this are different, Nagisa. There is no way I will let you live there alone"

"Its fine. I can do house chore and I can cook just fine" assure Nagisa.

"That's not the problem!" Argue Karma.

"Karma is right, Nagisa. Its dangerous for you to live alone" said Karma's mother agreeing with her son.

"But..."

"You will stay here" state Karma's mother

"But mam, I..."

"Besides Karma have to take responsibility after what you two did"

"Huh?" Nagisa's brain couldn't process what that means.

"Your original is a girl and your mother is a professor specialised in genetic engineering. Although you are born as a boy, I won't be surprised if you turned out can bear children" explain Karma's father calmly knowing what his wife is thinking about.

"Huh? Eh? Eeh!?" Nagisa blushed as he finally understand.

"Ah! I didn't think that far" said Karma.

Karma's father sigh,"you should have before you decide to knock him out"

"Ahaha" laugh Karma

"Do you think its funny?" Scold his father.

"No, nope sir"

"Besides what are you thinking doing things like that with the same gender?"

"Eeh~ I am just making use of the time I have"

"Don't give me that joke,Karma!" Said Karma's father sternly.

"I am not joking, father. I am seriously considering it. I want to be with Nagisa no matter who or what he is. The one I love is him. I know what you are worried about. It can't be helped that people thought of us like that and our relationship will make not only us but our family being scorned upon. I also don't mind if you want to cut our ties. If he do bear our child in the future then it will be a bonus in our life. Its not like all gay couple can have children of their own. And I am sure we will be happy"

"Karma..." Nagisa is happy with Karma's declaration though he is embarrassed.

"But Karma, you can't cut ties with your family. I do love you but I don't want you to regretting your decision"

"Are you saying to let you go after all happened? As if I will let your hand go again! When I saw you get abducted in front of my eyes, do you know how scared I am?"

"...I am...sorry..." Apologise Nagisa lowering his gaze at his lap.

"No, please don't apologise. Its not your fault" Karma cupping Nagisa's cheeks with both his hands and leaned his forehead on his.

Seeing them like that Karma's mother turned to her husband," dear"

"If he turn out pregnant, we should get them married. But Japan do not allow same sex marriage. Besides Nagisa need a guardian since now he didn't have one"

"We can adopt him,right dear?"

"No, I didn't say that we will..." Karma's father tried to reject his wife's proposal.

"Guardian...?"

"That's right,Nagisa. Since you looks like a middle school kid, you need a guardian" said Karma.

"Who is the middle school kid? Formally I am 16 years old at least according to the birth certificate" protest Nagisa.

"It doesn't matter. We still don't count as an adult until we are 20 years old. That's why we need a guardian. Don't you know this common sense?" Smirk Karma.

"I... I know that" blush Nagisa.

"Oh my, aren't they make a cute couple, dear?" Said Karma's mother with a hand on her cheek.

Karma's father sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"To think that my son is a gay..."

"I am...sorry..." Apologise Nagisa, feeling that it is his fault.

"Why are you apologising? I am the first one to initiate all of it" said Karma.

"But...even so if I didn't..."

The head of the house staring at the two youngsters before him, wondering what makes his son turned gay for this boy. Certainly Nagisa have slender body, slim waist, smooth fair skin, a face that cuter than any girl around his age, a pair if big sky coloured eyes. But he did not think its because of his appearance.

"Dad, please let Nagisa stay here"

Karma's father just look at his son's eyes, not giving an answer.

"If you don't then I will step out of this house with him" state Karma.

"Karma, what are you..."

Karma hold his hand out gesturing for Nagisa to stay quiet.

"Is it inevitable? Are those two child meant together?" He wonder.

Karma's mother can only hold her breath as she look at her husband and child. Though they always give Karma freedom, he never ask anything of them. This is the first time he ask something from them. Karma's father closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Then from now on you will..."

° ° °

A few years later...

A red haired man sitting on a chair in his study room. His right hand holding on a photo. He traced the cheeks of a blue haired boy smiling happily at him with his left hand fondly. A white gold ring seen nestled on his left ring finger with a glint of light reflected from the sun. It has been 6 years since he married with his beloved blue head and it has been 4 years since he left him. Life without him was hard. He missed him so much that he fall into a depressed state worrying everyone around him.

"Daddy!"

A cheerful voice with light footstep entering the room. A small boy with red hair run to him. Karma smile at him, holding the child and seated him on his lap. This child his his bundle of joy left by Nagisa.

"Daddy, tell me more about mommy" said the child with sparkling blue eyes, the same colour as Nagisa.

"Alright, which story about mommy do you want to hear about now?" Ask Karma with a smile.

"Umm... Grandma Hiromi told him to find his fated person. Did he find that person?"

"Yes, but than he found that person its more fit to say that I found him"

"Then does that mean daddy is mommy's fated person? Do I have one too?" Asked Abyss innocently.

"Hmm of course you do but finding your fated one is not easy and what grandma Hiromi said is to find happiness"

"Happiness? I am happy now. Living with daddy, grandpa and grandma, playing with aunty Rio"

Karma chuckled,"that also count as happiness. Being with the person you love and they love you back is happy thing. But Abyss happiness is not only that. It has broad meaning. Even a simple thing you like such as eat your favourite food can be count as a happiness. And what makes people happy can differ from one another"

"Uumm somewhat I kind of understand and don't understand?"

"I guess its too early for you but when the time comes surely you will"

Karma's mother watch them with a warm smile at the door with her husband hugging her, also watching at the sight with gentle eyes. Clear weather seen from the window near the chair where the pair of father and son sit. The thin curtain blew gently by the warm spring wind as cherry blossoms petals dancing around.

 

The End

Thank you for reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying and reading this story until the end. I apologise for not replying all comments. Honestly I was surprised when I got comment in non-english. I was in panic when replied it. But it is makes me happy knowing there is reader from another country. Thank you for all the comments & kudos. See you on the next story ^^


	21. Do You Want Extra Chapter or Not?

Hello, thank you for all your comments and kudos.

There are comments, one here and two on wattpad about how Nagisa died and his pregnancy. I do get adviced to wait the other comments and if there are a lot of comments asking for it then write and to prepare the story while waiting. If majority did not have problem with this story ended like this and no need for Nagisa's last days and pregnancy then I won't write it. But first let me warn you that the story may will be a tearjerker.

So I need your opinion. Do you want extra chapter or not? For now, I will wait for a month. Comment "its up to you" will be taken as no need.

 

Another fanfics I wrote from the same fandom and pairing:  
\- Sudden Engagement  
\- Red Demon Monogatari  
\- How to Enjoy Your Birthday Pesent (Oneshot)  
\- Nagisa Seme Plan! (Oneshot)  
\- Karunagi's Long Awaited Wedding (not sure what to call this but its very short)  
\- Kataomoi: Blue Side (Oneshot part of Kataomoi series)

Fandom D.Gray-man  
Pairing Yullen (Kanda Yuu x Allen Walker)  
\- How to Grow A Moyashi (step by step how to grow moyashi by Kanda Yuu...also not sure what to call this)

Fandom Kabukibu  
Pairing Tonbo x Kurogo  
\- Confession (Oneshot)


	22. Extra Chapter: The Beginning and The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, as promised I write & post extra chapter for you. Honestly when I asked you I haven't write a word and getting lazy. But if I don't write it first I will running out of time to read it before the deadline. So here it is, I hope this will satisfy you. Thank you for staying and read Shinigami Project also for all kudos and comments. Happy reading and see you next story

After Akabane couple gave them their blessings, Karma decided to skipped grades. He wants to spend more time with Nagisa as much as he can. Not knowing how much time left Nagisa have, he wants to be by his side as much as possible.

A week after his parents aproval, Karma and Nagisa went to the house where Nagisa used to live with Hiromi. With his memory before he became "Nagisa" unsealed, the boy remember each hidden room of his house including underground laboratory where he awaken for the first time.

"Nagisa, what are you doing here?" Asked his red haired lover.

Nagisa was standing in front of a glass capsule-like device, the same thing which he used back then. The control panel was broken, he figured that maybe his mother broke it after she used it to let him escape.

"Hmm nothing"

Karma walked to him and seized his waist.

"What is that?"

"The thing my mother used for me to escape from here"

"Hmm~ did she make this herself?"

"I don't know. Its been here before I was born"

"It was painful..." He added.

Karma stared at his lover.

"It was painful when she suddenly sent me out. Those men suddenly came and disturbing our peaceful life. Mother knew but she kept it secret from me. Only let me escape alone"

Karma hugged him. He never asked Nagisa what happened during his days wandering outside far from home alone. Nagisa also never told him. He only told him the summarised version leaving out the details. He listened quietly as he hugged him letting him know that now he is not alone and that he is here for him.

"I should thanked her then"

"?"

Nagisa looked at him with questioned look.

"Thanks to her for creating an angel and let us meet"

He smiled at Nagisa.

"I am not angel" said Nagisa with blushing cheeks.

"You are. Remember when I caught you who fell from a tree? I did say that I thought I see an angel fall, right?"

Nagisa remembered it and blush more.

"Geez how come you can say such things easily"

"Its not easy you know"

Karma took Nagisa's hand and put it on his chest right above his heart. Nagisa could feel Karma's pounding heart. Its beating fast just like his own. In this quiet room only their heartbeats resounded.

"See? Its not easy. Its always like this for you"

"Karma...I am also..."

Nagisa's eyes fluttering closed as Karma's face leaned closer and their lips met. Its pure kiss cherishing each moment they share. Nagisa's head went dizzy and his legs lost its strength. Karma held him tight in his embrace and supporting his body. After they broke the kiss, Nagisa hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Karma"

"I love you too, my love"

They stay stood there hugging each other until coughing sound disturbing them.

"I would prefer to let you two lovebirds alone but we still have cleaning up to do. I hope you aren't forgetting why we are here"

A blond haired girl stood on the door side crossing one leg in front of the other and one eyes closed with a pose as if coughing.

"Ri Rio!"

"Tsk" Karma clicked his tongue.

"Hey I heard that, Karma! Be grateful that I agree to help you! This house is huge and it will take time to clean the whole place"

"Aww come on at least give us two hours"

"Yeah yeah and two hours later you two only give us another place to clean up and Nagisa won't have the strength to help us" smirked Rio meaningfully.

"No problem. I can just work for his share too"

"Nah, you will most likely skipping out"

Nagisa blushed madly at their exchange.

"Oh my, we should quickly finished it or your wife over there will stopped functioned"

"Oh! You are right. Don't worry, Nagisa, I will love you as much as you want tonight"

Karma grinned mishievously.

"Ooh~ I should prepare the camera"

Followed by Rio's mischiefs.

"Karma! Rio!"

Both Karma and Rio laughed and running while Nagisa chased after them with face as red as boiled crab.

° ° °

That night Karma couldn't sleep. He just read Hiromi's journal. In there said that only the eleventh clone, Subject No.11, gained a soul within his body thus make him the only success living human clone. Hiromi said in her journal that it was a miracle. Shinigami Project itself is a project she created to search for a way to prolong his lifespan. After many trial and errors, she finally did it. But in exchange the boy who shouldn't have the ability to see ghosts and spirits now he can see them. He couldn't live like normal child unlike Hotaru. Hotaru didn't have that ability. Its an ability he gained as a result of the experiments.

After the dream she had that Hotaru didn't want her to stay in the past and that she wants her to love him since he also her child, Hiromi stopped treating him as her. She erased Hotaru's memory that she planted on him and start a new. She gave him new name, make new memories with him as mother and child. But her research was dangerous. If it were spread then surely a lot of people will hunt them. For God knows what will they do if Nagisa was found. Then she decided to move in to a more secluded place and built underground laboratory for her to check on Nagisa's conditions regularly.

Now that Hiromi was gone no one can monitored Nagisa's body. Karma didn't know how much time Nagisa have until his body deteriorated. In the first place creating clone was like crossing the taboo. Creating life is God's realm and humans by creating clones tried to defy it. As the years passed by the technology advanced but none of the human clones managed to stay alive passed through their 20th year. Currently Nagisa is 16 years old. That means at best he only have 4 more years left.

Karma's gaze fell on the sleeping figure beside him. His heart clenched at the thought that he will lose him.

"No, I won't let you die"

He brushed stray blue bangs on Nagisa's face and kissed his forehead. Since then Karma skipped grades. Taking Nagisa with him and with his parents' support, he strives to look for a way to prolong Nagisa's lifespan.

"Its alright, Karma. I am happy to able to spend the rest of my life with you" is what Nagisa said to him.

"Even so I am afraid to lose you" though Karma couldn't say it, Nagisa knows. Karma's body trembling when he hugged him with that thought haunting him.

"If... I can live a little bit more longer...that will be wonderful. To grow old with you, to see our child's growing up, getting married and having grandchildren. But even if that's impossible, it's alright. I am living to the fullest" smiled Nagisa.

"Nagisa..."

Karma hugged his wife. They enjoyed every moment they spent together, cherishing them.

"Urgh"

"Nagisa?"

They broke the hug. Nagisa looked pale and covering his mouth with his palm.

"Sorry, Karma, I...urgh..."

Nagisa dashed to the bathroom. He threw up on the sink.

"Nagisa, are you okay?" Asked Karma worriedly.

"Ugh...bleh...I am...fine...urgh..."

Karma furrowed his eyebrows.

"You doesn't seem fine at all. We should see the doctor"

Karma patted Nagisa's back. Nagisa still looked pale. Lately he puke in the morning and wouldn't eat some foods. Karma also noticed that Nagisa kept more foods stacked than usual and would eat again in the middle of the night.

"Don't worry, I know a doctor who can be trusted"

Nagisa nodded weakly and let Karma guide him back to the bed to rest.

Later on...

"He...what?" Asked Karma dumbfounded.

Karma surprised to find out the news.

"He is pregnant. While it is usually impossible but since you told me the circumstances and based on the check up results there is no doubt that he is pregnant" said the doctor again.

"Nagisa...preg...nant...?"

Karma couldn't believe what he just heard. He turned to Nagisa who have the same dumbfounded look.

"I am...a child... Karma's...child...?"

"Nagisa!"

Karma suddenly picked him up and laughing.

"Wha?! Karma!"

"Ahaha! A child, Nagisa! You are pregnant! We will be parents!" Said Karma while spinning with Nagisa in his arms.

"Karma Karma" Nagisa kept calling his husband's name with tears of happiness on his cheeks.

"Ah umm I know you two are happy but please be careful. We don't want to have miscarriage, do we?"

"Ah sorry"

Karma put Nagisa down. They sat back and listened what the doctor said.

Since then Karma has grown more overprotective to Nagisa. He wouldn't let him do anything by himself which is stressing Nagisa.

"Karma, at least let me do something! I am pregnant not disabled!"

"But the doctor said that you shouldn't do any strenuous work when carrying a baby inside you"

"Mom, please say something to him" whine Nagisa.

Karma's mother giggled," its fine, honey just cooking won't hurt him and the baby. If you banned him to do anything it will just make him stressed out and that's no good for the baby"

"You hear that? Now hand me the kitchen! That's my domain!"

"But..."

"Even I still cook and clean the house when I am pregnant with you, Karma. Just let Nagisa do as he please"

"Fine" said Karma reluctantly.

"But only the kitchen" added Karma.

"Geez such worrywart"

Karma's mother smiling and shook her head lightly at their antics.

"Urgh"

Nagisa threw up again. He just wanted to cut the meat for dinner. Karma grinned.

"See! You couldn't cook right? Then no need to cook"

"That's because the meat's smell! I can cook!"

"What? Don't tell me no meat from now on"

Nagisa make a face who said isn't it obvious.

"No way. Mom!"

"Yes yes, I am in charge of cooking for now"

"Huh? But..."

Before Nagisa protested, Karma sweep him. He carried Nagisa in bridal style to their room. He put Nagisa down on the bed carefully and climbed on it.

"If you want something to do, I have an idea"

Nagisa raised one of his eyebrow.

"The doctor said that even if you are pregnant, you will need exercise, right?"

Karma grinned at the last part. Oh, no, Nagisa knew this look.

"Umm Karma...not heavy exercise you know?"

"I know. Don't worry, I will be gentle"

Meanwhile downstairs, in the kitchen, Karma's mother started cooking.

"Ahn~ Karma nnh..."

"Kids, not so loud! I am still here, do you remember?" Shout Karma's mother.

"Sorry, mom. Can't help it" replied Karma.

In their room, Nagisa's face completely red when he heard his mother in law's voice. He clamped his mouth with both hands. By now his clothes have been thrown all over. His legs spread open with Karma's dick inside him.

"Argh not so tight, honey" groaned Karma when he felt Nagisa squeezing him inside.

"Bu...but...your mother..."

"She said not so loud. Too bad though I want to hear you moaning my name as you cum, we should refrain a bit today"

"But Karma...ah~ nnh...hmph..."

Nagisa quickly muffled his voice when Karma moved again.

"Shit. Are you getting more sensitive since you are pregnant or is it because mother is here today, Nagisa?"

"Hmph... nnmh...fuu...nnh...hmph..."

Nagisa couldn't answer since he afraid he will let out loud moans not a proper answer. He kept muffled his voice. His hand on his mouth to kept his voice down. His gaze glazed with tears, his head went blank and dizzy. He didn't know is it Karma who was arroused more than usual? Or was it him?

The moment Karma caressing his skin, he was shivering. The next thing he knows was he only want him.

"Nagisa, I am coming" warned Karma.

Soon Karma shoot his milk inside Nagisa. He pumped the leftover while kept massaging Nagisa's dick until he released his milk in Karma's hand.

"We... shouldn't...do this...your mother...is here..." Said Nagisa between the gasped.

"What? Its not like she never heard us while we doing it"

"That's true but..."

"Are you still embarrassed? Being heard while at it?"

Nagisa gave him a small nod with blushed cheeks.

"Hmm~ then we should do it more when my parents around then" grinned Karma.

"Karma!"

Nagisa hit him playfully.

"Ahaha~"

° ° °

Time passed by quickly, in a hospital a blue haired young man laid on the bed. He groaned in pain. Beside him a red haired taller man holding his hand.

"Karma..." Called Nagisa painfully.

"Please wait, honey, the doctor will come soon" said Karma, his hand gripped Nagisa's own tightly.

Nagisa was having contractions. He looked in pain. Thanks to Hiromi modifying his genes and body, Nagisa have womb to carry the baby. But to giving birth he needs Caesars. There was reason why Hiromi kept his body just like that without changing it back to a normal boy's body. Once changed his body undergoing huge change and turning it back will burdened him. Hiromi wouldn't want to take the risk of losing her child once more. The other reason was if he were to be in love with the same gender surely they will want their own children. Normally that will be impossible but with Nagisa's conditions it was possible. Though Hiromi never expect that Nagisa will be really fell in love with another boy.

"Waaa waaa"

Baby cries snapped Karma back on earth. He stood up and waiting in front of operation door. A doctor coming out.

"Congratulations, Akabane-san, its a healthy boy. Both the mother and son are safe"

Karma beamed with happy smile.

"Thank you, doctor. Thank you"

Then...

"Aww look at him. He looks like Karma" said Karma's mother.

"Why...why is he looks like the exact copy of Karma? And here I thought I will have a cute grandchild just like Nagisa" said Karma's father, despaired.

"What? Are you saying I am not cute, father?"

"No, you are not cute at all"

"But dear, Karma looks like you a lot and you do have cute side so is our Karma. That's why this child is also cute. Moreover he is Nagisa's child. Of course he is cute" reason Karma's mother.

"I see. I will pray that he will inherit Nagisa's personality. It will be disastrous to have two demons in the house"

Nagisa giggled when he heard them.

Karma's father coughed gaining the young parents' attention.

"Now that you two have become a parents you have responsibility to your child. Raising a child is not a house play. You must raise him well"

"Yes"

"Understood, father"

Answered Karma and Nagisa.

"Since you two are still so young there will be difficulties but please don't hesitate to discuss it with us and ask our help" added Karma's mother.

"Yes" they both answered.

° ° °

Nagisa was staring at his body in the mirror. He turned right and left. Karma joined and hugged him from behind.

"What is it? Why staring at your reflection?"

"Karma, do you think I am weird?"

"Weird? Why?"

"Umm well... I am born as boy but can get pregnant yet can't breastfeed. It's like I am both, girl and boy, yet also not both"

"Hmm than thinking that you are weird... I never thought about it at all. I am in love with you and that's it" answer Karma simply.

"I am flattered but..."

"Nagisa, why are you thinking about this now?" Wonder Karma.

"Why...umm well...before I met you I thought I am just a boy you normally found anywhere but...since I am in love with you...I am worried of... many things..."

"Including your body?"

Nagisa nodded.

"But I love your body. This flat chest with delicious nipples..." Said Karma running his hands on Nagisa's chest and poking his nipples from outside his T-shirt.

Soft moan escaping from Nagisa's lips.

"This lips with soft voice calling my name..." He said as he trailed Nagisa's lips with his fingers.

"Or this part down here which reacted every time I touch you...or this part here where you squeeze me not letting me go..." Said Karma in seductive voice as he touch each part of Nagisa's body.

Nagisa's body shuddered.

"Nnh...Karma, stop..."

"I love each part of you, Nagisa. They are not weird at all" said Karma hugging Nagisa lovingly while staring at their reflection in the mirror.

At times like this when he was feeling uneasy and anxious. Karma always managed to calmed him. He always showered him with love blew away all his worries.

"Now I feel stupid for thinking like that"

"Its not stupid at all. Its normal to worried about some things but it's important to talk about it than keeping them to yourself"

"I am glad to have you, Karma" said Nagisa, feeling content.

"So do I. Should we continue where we left?"

"Nope, its time for Abyss' milk"

"Aww come on just five minutes..."

Baby cries interupted them.

"See?"

"Ah fine but I won't let you escape tonight"

"Sure"

Nagisa laughed.

° ° °

It was the second year of their marriage. Abyss, their son, now one year old. Karma juggling between his college and research. He was no expert of genetic engineering but he have acquaintances who excel in it. He asked for their help and provide them with anything he can do. All of it was for Nagisa.

One week ago Nagisa suddenly fell from the stairs. No one at home, only him and their only son. His knee given up and he had hard time to stand up. Abyss was crying but he couldn't rushed to his side. He was helpless. Luckily he managed to crawled to the closest room and phoned Karma's mother. He knew that Karma was busy so he didn't call him. When Karma was home, he was surprised at the news. That night he stay by his side, even when morning come he was reluctant to leave them alone until his mother convinced him that she will stay to take care of them in his stead.

Later, Karma brought Nagisa for a check up. The result was as he afraid of. The symptoms showing. Nagisa's body started to show deterioration signs. Nothing seemed change from the outside but inside, he was like an old man.

"Karma, how is it?" Asked Nagisa.

Karma couldn't answer. He didn't look at Nagisa in the eye. His hands clenched on his sides. He gritting his teeth.

"Its... starting, isn't it?"

"......yeah......its faster than I expected"

"I see"

"There must be a way. There must be another way. Maybe I missed something... Some hints..."

"Karma, I am fine. See? Its not like I lost anything. I just fell down" smiled Nagisa.

"......"

Karma pulled him in a hug.

"Can you feel it, Karma? I am warm, I am still alive. I won't leave you and Abyss, no, not now" said Nagisa returned the hug.

"You make me sounds pathetic" chuckled Karma.

"You are" giggled Nagisa.

"Hey, Karma, this time its lucky that I fell when I am not carrying Abyss but what about next time? I don't want to hurt him"

"I understand. I will ask mom to stay with us. I am sure she will be happy to stay with us"

"Thank you"

"I must be the one thanked you, I am sorry to make you worried. I should be the stronger one between us"

"I am man too of course I am strong" pout Nagisa.

"Says the one who can't win from me on arm wrestling"

Karma flicked Nagisa's forehead.

"Geez why do you love to do that?" Said Nagisa, rubbing his forehead.

"Who ask you to be so adorable?" Said Karma.

He leaned on Nagisa and they kissed.

After that Nagisa undergo many test. He regularly came to the laboratory where Karma provided using his parents money and connection. He didn't care what will people say about him. All matters to him is Nagisa. Him being the only successful human clones are not much helping. It pained him to see him suffering from the experiment but they didn't have any other choice. This was to prolong his lifespan. If possible to let Nagisa live as long as normal people. Growing old with him, seeing their son's growth, having grandchildren...

Four seasons changed. Currently Nagisa practically stay at the laboratory. He couldn't walk, his eyesight a little blurred to see things, his right hand hard to moved. But he was still smiling. He always greet Karma with a smile. As if he didn't feel any pain.

"How are you today, Nagisa?"

"Karma, they said I must practice writing. Lately it's hard to write with my right hand. Look! I practiced with my left hand. Its still crappy but at least readable,right?" He smiled.

"Hmm it is, you are working hard"

"Where is Abyss? You didn't come with him?"

"Ah, he has fever this morning"

"Is he alright?" Ask Nagisa worriedly.

"Yes, his fever have subdued. I have accompanied him since he wouldn't let me go"

"You should have stay by his side today. I am fine even if you are not coming for a day"

"I know but..."

"Karma, you promised me to take care of him for my share too. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do but...you are important to me"

"And Abyss is not?"

"No, that's not what I mean"

" Then why are you here? Why are you not by his side? He is our child, Karma, our future while I...I may won't be there for him even when I want to"

"I KNOW THAT! I KNOW! THAT'S WHY! I WANT TO STAY BY YOUR SIDE!" shouted Karma.

Karma gasped realised what he just did. He did not like it when Nagisa said those things but he did not mean to have a fight with him. He was frustated.

"Sorry, Nagisa, I didn't mean to..."

"I know...its okay, Karma, I know..."

Karma hugged the bluenette. Nagisa leaned his head on Karma's chest.

"I am sorry, Karma, I didn't mean to pushed you away from me...its just...I want you to stay with Abyss when he is sick since I can't stay by his side" admit Nagisa.

Karma sniffed and wiped away the tears that start to coming out on the corner of his eyes.

"Karma? Are you crying?"

Nagisa looked up at his husband.

"No, I am not" lie Karma.

Nagisa palmed Karma's face and brushed his thumb gently on Karma's cheek.

"You are lying. Your eyes are red"

"......"

Karma stay silent and let him caressing his face. He gazed at those pair of azure orbs. It was as clear as the blue sky on a nice weather.

"Karma, promise me that you will take care of Abyss and love him for my share too even after I am gone"

"Please don't say it as if its your last will, Nagisa" said Karma, started to get teary eyed.

Nagisa smiled at him,"We both know it, Karma, I am running out of time...so please promise me"

"You are so cruel Nagisa..." He smiled sadly.

Karma put his hand on Nagisa's hand which was on his cheeks.

"I know, I am sorry"

"You know that I can't mad at you since I love you so much"

Their foreheads met.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too so much that it will never be enough even after this life ends"

"You know I don't like it every time you say end and don't have more time"

"Ah! Are you sulking?"

"Not really"

"You are" giggled Nagisa.

Nagisa peck on his lips surprising Karma. It was rare for Nagisa to be the one who initiated the kiss first. He was too shy to started it. And Karma was always having fun to tease him and asked him to kiss him.

"What's that? Is that supposed to be a kiss?"

"We... well it is a kiss..." He said with light blush.

"No, that's just a peck not a kiss. Give me a proper kiss"

"It's almost time for general check up" reason Nagisa.

"A kiss"

Karma signaled Nagisa by put his finger on his lips, asking him to kiss him there.

"......uu fine..." Said Nagisa with pink dust on his cheeks.

Nagisa leaned once again and kissed Karma this time it last longer.

"Is this...enough?" Ask Nagisa when they broke the kiss.

"Hmm not enough"

Karma pulled him for another kiss. he pushed Nagisa on the bed. His hands slipped under Nagisa's clothes.

"Ah Karma...nnh...no..."

"Don't you think its time to give Abyss siblings?"

"Huh? Ahn...ah wait, Karma nnh..."

Karma proceed further leaving trail of kisses on Nagisa's body. The helpless bluenette unable to move were trapped by the red head.

"Nnh...Karma...this...ah... laboratory...fuu... someone might..mmnh come..."

"Its fine, they will walk away when seeing we are busy"

"Ah...wait no...don't want...hiyaa...seen..."

"Don't worry, Nagisa. I am sure they will back off the moment they hear us"

An hour later a staff laboratory came and scold them.

"Akabane-san, I know that he is your wife and this building is yours but please don't mess the room or your wife when its time for check up! Every medicine and check up must be done on time! Time is precious! Do you understand?"

Nagisa silently glare at Karma mouthing "see? I told you" with blushed cheeks on his adorable face. His clothes and hair was in a mess. Deep colored hickeys can be seen peeking out here and there from his clothes.

"Aww come on its been a long time since we last did it. I missed him"

The staff sighed heavily," you visited him everyday, Akabane-san. How come you still missed him?".

"Tsk tsk tsk just visiting him is not enough. Each part of my body has been missing him besides its alright to do it with my lovely wife, right? He is so cute that I barely can hold back myself"

"Ah you mean your lower half. Well, its not like I don't understand that. Having such a cute wife surely you will want to hogged him all for yourself. I also hogging my wife for myself whenever I am home"

"Oh I am glad you understand" said Karma as he find a kindred spirit.

"Ah I think we should stopped. See? Your wife has turned like that"

Gestured by the staff, Karma saw Nagisa still sat on his bed with his whole body as red as tomatoes. He looked down and unable to say a thing after listening to their conversation. It has been a while since the last time Karma saw him in this state. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Should we do the second round after this, Nagisa?" Wisphered Karma.

"Karma!"

Karma laughed at his reaction.

"Ah, I should go home now. Our son is sick. See you tomorrow, honey"

Karma said goodbye and kissed Nagisa's forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Karma"

After Karma gone, the staff started to check Nagisa.

"You are getting along well as usual. Anyone can see that he loves you"

"Yes, I am lucky to have him" smiled Nagisa.

"We will do our best so don't give up yet"

Hearing the encouragement Nagisa felt touched and got teary eyed.

"Yes, thank you"

He smiled with tears dripping from the corner of his eyes. Even if for just a little, those words lifted the burden in his heart. He never told Karma that he was scared. He was scared to die, to leave the ones he loves behind, to get separated from them, to make them sad. He had seen many souls that goes from this world. All of them have happy smile. Although he used to help sent those souls away, he was scared. If his wish can be granted, he wanted to live a little bit longer, to live with Karma and their son, Abyss. To see him grow at least until he can stand on his ground where he don't need his parents protection anymore.

° ° °

On a certain day, Karma brought Abyss to the lab to visit Nagisa. He has surprise for him.

"Nagisa, want to go out? Its just a walk on the garden" invite Karma.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. The weather also nice today"

Karma pushed the wheelchair while Abyss sat on Nagisa's lap.

"Abyss, do you miss me?"

Abyss looked at him. He is a spitting image of his father except for his eyes. He have Nagisa's eyes. The boy still couldn't talk clearly. He smiled at Nagisa and peck his cheek.

"Auu mitchu" he said.

"I missed you too, sweetheart"

Nagisa hugged him and kiss his cheek. The boy laughed. Karma smiled warmly at them. Soon they arrived at the garden. Karma helped Nagisa to sat on the bench. Then he carried Abyss and took a few step away from him. Nagisa gave him a questioned look.

"Nagisa, we have surprise for you"

Karma put Abyss down on the grass.

"Come on, sweetheart, show it to mommy"

Abyss who first sat on the grass, bend his body. With unsteady legs, he stood up slowly. Noticing what the surprise is, Nagisa clamped his mouth with his hand. The boy looked at him cheerfully and took the first step. Slowly one step by one step he walked to Nagisa.

"Mo...my..."

Tears welling up on Nagisa's eyes.

"Mom...my...Mommy..."

Abyss stretching his small hands to Nagisa while calling for him. Nagisa also raised his hand to reach the boy. He bend too much and end up fell on the grass.

"Mommy...Mommy..."

The boy walked faster and fell on Nagisa's lap. Nagisa hugged him.

"You are doing great, Abyss. Its amazing"

The boy laughed and hugged him back. Nagisa showered him with kisses. He couldn't stop his tears of happiness.

"Thank you, Karma, its a wonderful surprise" smiled Nagisa.

"You are welcome"

Karma kissed both Nagisa's and Abyss' forehead, hugging them. After that they watching Abyss playing with the kitten that were kept there. They enjoyed each precious moments they have. Karma and Nagisa sat on the white bench smiling at the sight. Karma's hand on Nagisa's shoulders, keeping him close to him. Their head touched and looked so happy.

The researchers managed to slowed down the deterioration progress but the organs and body parts that have deteriorated couldn't be restored. Some parts of Nagisa's insides has started failing. Though he didn't showed it, he was not in a good condition. He didn't want to make Karma worried so every time he visited, Nagisa would put on a smile. Today, he glad he did it, if not he won't be able to see Abyss walked and calling for him.

Karma since who knows when has already fallen asleep by his side. Abyss who was bored also fallen asleep on the other side. He smiled full of happiness as he himself lulled to sleep.

"Ah, did I fall asleep?" Thought Karma when he opened his eyes.

He didn't noticed since when he was asleep. The weather was nice, not too hot and not too cold and the wind breeze gently lulling him to sleep. He looked for Abyss and he was also asleep right beside Nagisa. Karma stretched his hand to wake Nagisa who seemed also fallen asleep with him.

"Nagisa, wake up"

Karma patted his cheek lightly. The bluenette's head still rested on Karma's shoulder showing no sign to woke up.

"Nagisa? Wake up"

He tried once again. Suddenly cold chill running to his spine. His heart felt uneasy.

"No, it couldn't be...Nagisa? Hey, Nagisa? Wake up"

He shook his body but no response. Nagisa's hands fell weakly on his side. Karma's eyes widened in disbelief. He put a finger in front of Nagisa's nose. No breathing can be felt from him.

"No...no...Nagisa! Nagisa!"

He hugged his lifeless body, tears streaming down to his cheeks.

"No, you can't. Don't leave me, Nagisa"

Noticing the odd situation, Abyss stirred awake. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looking at his parents.

"Mommy?"

He tugged Nagisa's sleeve. Those hands who just hugged him hours ago not moving anymore. Seeing Karma's expresion, Abyss started to get teary eyed.

"Mommy? Waaa mommy mommy" he wailed calling for Nagisa.

Karma's heart break when he saw his son crying. He hugged him and calmed him down.

"Sshh... Its okay, Abyss, its okay. Mommy just go to a nice place. He will watch over us from there"

He rubbed the crying boy's back. The cry have subdued into sobbing sounds. Abyss sat on Nagisa's lap and hugged his body.

"Mommy...hics...hics"

Karma hugged them tightly. He kissed Abyss' head and Nagisa's forehead. His own tears still flowing freely.

A few days after Nagisa's death, Karma read a letter addressed to him by Nagisa.

 

_Dear Karma,_

_When you read this letter that means I am already gone from this world. I know that you must be sad when I am gone but please don't let the sadness dragged you down. You still have Abyss, your parents and a lot of people who loves you. If you keep being sad, you will just make them sad too._

_You have did a lot of things for me. I am really blessed to have met you. I am happy every day, I really do, to be able to fall in love with you, bearing your child, being loved by you...I have live to the fullest every day. I can even say that I am the happiest person in the world._

_I want to say that I will wait for you on the other side but since I am a clone, I am not sure if I will go there when I am die. Even so let me say it, I will wait for you, Karma, so don't you dare to think to suicide! I will kick you the moment I see you if you suicide! That's why please live on not for me but for Abyss. That child still needs you. I love you two...there will never be enough words to say my love for you. Thank you for everything, Karma._

_From_

_Nagisa_

 

Karma clutched the letter. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He cried as hard as he can. Its just a few days after Nagisa left him but he already missed him so much.

"I promise you, Nagisa. I will live on and raised Abyss. Please watch over us" swore Karma.

"Yes, I will"

A soft voice startled him. When Karma looked around, no one there. Only a white feather fell gently on his hand. Karma smiled and kiss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the middle of writing another karunagi multiple chapters. One is some kind like Sudden Engagement set in modern days, temporary title From Mommy to Nanny (chapter 10 in progress). The other one is vampire!karunagi temporary title Eternity with You (chapter 2 in progress). Whichever will be posted first well will be for next year. Update & progress report on my ig, same username. See you next story


End file.
